The Stag
by Enna Rose
Summary: Artemis' punishment of Actaeon, as seen through the eyes of Artemis, Britomartis and Ariadne. It is a continuation of Echo and Narcissus, but stands alone well.
1. Hunting

Artemis

Green light filters through the trees overhead. It is quiet. Not unnaturally so: the birds chirp, the branches whisper, but it is the quiet you only find in nature. I can hear my heart beating, my lungs inhaling… exhaling. My feet on the ground beneath me, however, are silent. I sniff the air and listen. She is close. I glance to my right, where I can barely make out Callisto sliding through the trees, even more silently than I. I can sense Britomartis to my left, though I can't see her. Both are ready, tensed and happy, eyes locked in the direction of our quarry. The deer still hasn't noticed us. I haven't seen her yet, but I can smell her, hear the cracking of sticks as she scrounges through the underbrush. I am careful not to use any of the extra senses that divinity brings; that would be cheating, so I cannot feel her life pulsing in her. A few more steps and I can see her brown coat partially hidden behind the trees. A feeling of triumph begins to well up in me, but I push it down with practiced ease. It is too early to celebrate. I notch an arrow, calculating how much farther I should go.

There is a sudden snap to my right as Callisto makes a misstep. The deer is off before I can even blink. The three of us are after her a heartbeat later. The wind whips through my hair as I dodge through the trees, trying to keep the deer in sight. Branches that don't have time to get out of my way scratch at my arms. _Run_. _Run faster._ My heart pounds at the thrill of the chase. The deer is fast, but I am faster. She knows what she is doing, though; has met hunters before most likely, and came out of it alive. Not this time. She zigzags among the trees as if aware of the fact that she is avoiding giving us a clear shot. I run harder. All I have to do is stay with her. She'll make a mistake eventually.

And then she does. She bursts out into a clearing. Obviously we've left her territory, she doesn't know where she is, and, granted the aim we need, all three of us draw back our bows and shoot. I know the deer is dead even without sensing the life leave her. Three perfect shots. Exuberant triumph fills me, a rush of success. As we near the body I can see how perfect the shots really were. The deer wouldn't have had time to feel so much as a spark of pain. I am relieved that her death was easy for her, but also proud. Human men may boast all they want, but few could accomplish such a perfect hunt.

Almost as if thinking the words called them, I hear a baying of hounds not too far to the east. They are mortal. I sigh, mildly irritated.

Callisto looks at me. "Should we go? We are in a mortal forest." I do my best to avoid mortals when I hunt in their forests. It hardly seems fair to punish them for the idiocies that they always manage to commit when I'm using their land.

Even so, I will not leave the deer without having given thanks for her life first and the idea of mortals claiming our kill chafes me. Even as the thrill of the chase wears down I am still impressed with the accuracy of the shots. The humans will, no doubt, claim that they are their arrows. I am not going to allow that. And the fact that it was Callisto making the suggestion irritates me also. She and I have never gotten along well, and I have no need of a reminder where we are.

I shoot her a look without a word and kneel before the deer to give thanks for its life. Callisto, acting as though she missed the look and the intention behind it, follows suit. As Britomartis takes her turn, the first of the dogs bursts into the clearing, barking loudly. Britomartis, from her kneeling position, chides them gently. "Now, brothers and sisters, is that anyway to greet your mistress?"

They stop, looking mildly ashamed that they hadn't realized before, and then wag their tales at me, elatedly giving a few joyous, welcoming yips. I nod to them, "Where are your humans?"

They are coming, the dogs tell me, not in words but images. They are well trained and have spent much time among humans, which makes their thoughts easier to understand. More linear and word-like than wild dogs. They had left their humans behind a few moments before, having caught the smell of our kill. I nod to Britomartis to finish her prayer so we could go. If the humans are still a few minutes back, there is a chance we'll be able to take the deer and leave without having to deal with them. I am not in the mood for dealing with mortals.

My hope goes unfilled. As Britomartis bows her head once more, a human steps out of the trees where the dogs had emerged just before. He is well dressed with expensive equipment and holds his head with a pride that speaks of wealth. Probably a title as well. The bow slung over his shoulder and the arrows on his back are well made. Too well made for the hands of mortals. I don't recognize the bow itself, but I definitely know the workmanship. Hephaestus made that bow.

As soon as he clears the trees, his eyes fall on Britomartis. He stops, clearly stunned. She doesn't look up from the prayer until she is done even though I know she is aware of his presence. She stands up finally, and without looking at him, turns directly to me for instruction. The man's eyes still haven't left her. I know why. She is beautiful. Humans are almost always stunned by the beauty of nymphs; they have an inhuman perfection without the stunning divinity of the goddesses that most men find too terrifying to be able to appreciate. Nevertheless, I am irritated by the fact that he has yet to look at me. She may be beautiful, but she is not the one with the power to stop his heart from beating.

Britomartis notices my irritation and turns back to the man. With a haughty disdain she tells him, "You are fortunate to be alive, mortal. If you do not pay proper respects to the goddess before you, you will not be so fortunate long."

His eyes finally leave her and flick over to me. They open wide with horror as he realizes what he's done and he drops to his knees, head bowed. "Forgive me, goddess."

That's more like it. "What is your name, human?" I ask him.

"King Minos, goddess." His voice trembles, which I find rather satisfactory. Proper fear of the divine is the only thing that will save him. King… That would explain the expensive dress and clothes. He speaks well also so he is clearly educated. But Minos doesn't sound familiar. I am not sure how he got a hold of one of Hephaestus' bows. It concerns me. When I see the man's eyes slip from the ground and dart back over to Britomartis irritation flashes in me again. Is this man stupid? Has he a death wish? Even in my presence, _my _presence, he can't keep his eyes off her.

"You have been warned once, human. Do not expect leniency a second time." It's as if he doesn't hear me. His eyes don't move from her.

"Might I know your name, beautiful lady?" He asks. And strangely enough, a shiver of fear runs down my spine. Not for me. Of course not for me, but for Britomartis. It is the same strange feeling of fear that I felt six months ago for Echo.

She glances at me and responds, "I am the faithful servant of the goddess of the hunt. That is all you ever need know." I nod my satisfaction.

I take a few steps closer to him. "Where is the rest of your hunting party?"

He looks around as if for the first time he is realizing that they aren't there. He's speechless. I take an arrow out of my quiver and notch it. I don't need it to kill him, but I want to make it perfectly clear to him that he is staring death in the face. He would already be dead if it were not for that bow of Hephaestus. It is possible that he inherited it from another mortal and that it doesn't mean anything. But it concerns me nonetheless. Many of the gods seek Hephaestus to make weapons for their favorite mortals. I am not prepared to take on any other gods for this ignorant, lustful little man. I can hear a rustling in the trees and a few seconds later there is a distant human voice shouting a name. They are looking for him.

"Pray that we do not meet again, human." I turned to the deer, but it was gone. As was Callisto. I am irritated that she left, but at least she didn't leave the deer for me to deal with. Without looking back I walk into the forest, Britomartis following, aware of his eyes on her. The fear sitting in the pit of my stomach strengthens. He might do as I told him and pray, but I know the prayers will not be answered. This is not the last time I will see King Minos.

Ariadne

"Darling, it's time to wake up." Lips press against my temple and I pull away, not ready to open my eyes. Actaeon's arm reaches over and pulls me back towards him.

I groan. "Not yet."

"Did you forget what today is?"

The hunt. The hunting party leaves this morning for a weeklong trip. Actaeon has finally agreed to take me with. I have been absurdly excited about it for the last few weeks, but right now all I can think about is a few more hours of sleep. The captain of the hunt will be irritated, the priests will view it as a bad omen, the people will be impatient for the hunting party's march through the town, and the guard will raise a knowing eyebrow. The hunt is important to Actaeon, as is the ritual of it all, and I would hate to disappoint him. But I am so tired, and my mind is only slightly aware of how selfish it would be to ask for more time to sleep. I don't care. I press my face into his bare chest and breathe deeply, enjoying the scent of him, but also with an ulterior motive. He gets distracted easily by my breath on his skin. "Just a little longer," I say quietly, my voice rough with sleep. "I'm so tired."

I can hear the smile in his voice, filled with light-hearted sarcasm when he says "I can't imagine why."

I smile, thinking of last night. After six months of marriage I have finally stopped blushing at such comments. Most of the time. "You started it," I tell him. "It's your fault, so I think you owe me an extra hour."

"I was under the distinct impression that you had enjoyed it. But if I was wrong, that's all right, we don't ever have to do it again." His voice is teasing and wide awake. He's probably already been up for at least an hour. He's always been an early riser, needing little sleep, and wonderfully adept at sliding in and out of bed without waking me. A sliver of dawn shines through the window and I when I look up I squint even at the dim light. My eyes don't want to stay open so I bury my head against his chest again, shutting my eyes tight.

"Just two more hours."

"What happened to one?" The laughter that he's been holding back finally comes out. He has a beautiful laugh.

More importantly, it tells me that I've won, so I don't even respond. I just breathe deeply in satisfaction, kissing his chest and sliding deeper into the covers.

He sighs and runs a hand through my hair. "No one could ever say I don't love you."

I manage to gather enough energy to whisper, "I love you too," before falling immediately into a warm and comfortable sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So after two years of planning this story I've finally decided to start it. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone who enjoyed _Echo and Narcissus. 


	2. The Ravine

Britomartis

It has been six months since Echo disappeared. I don't know where she went. Artemis tells me she doesn't either, but I miss her. I miss her lilting voice as she told stories, the spark in her eye, the gaiety of her laugh. What I miss most, though, is the feeling of unity that I've lost with my sisters since Echo left. There are days when I can hardly bear to be around them; it's like they've already forgotten her entirely. I wonder how long it will be before they start telling stories of her, as if she were no more than the legends they've always told each other. But she was their sister, and they do not mourn her. I have found some comfort with Nissa, who feels the loss of Echo more keenly than the others since she feels guilty for it, but even she occasionally loses herself in her silliness. The only time I can comfortably be with my sisters is for the stories. None of them weave tales as well as Echo ever did; the longer she is gone the more convinced I am that no one will ever hold that claim, but I still find the stories comforting.

But for now I sit alone on the edge of the ravine, staring at its steep slopes. When Echo first disappeared I would sit here and talk, taking comfort in hearing her voice speaking back to me. It was strange, though, distorted and unnatural, and somehow made me feel more alone. But sitting here in silence, knowing that all I have to do is say something and I will hear her respond makes me feel better.

There is a story to the creation of this ravine, I am sure of it. I can't remember what it is though. Maybe Zeus threw someone so hard it created a rift in the Earth, or maybe some poor human was cursed to dig for a hundred years with his bare hands. Or maybe the lover of a water nymph died and she cried a stream that cut through the ground and then used the water to wash his body for burial. Echo would know story if she were here and tell it wonderfully, making what is probably a morbid tale of misery sound beautiful.

I am suddenly aware of a presence behind me. Not close, but a ways back in the forest. I turn my attention to the trees and listen to their whispers. A human. There aren't any trees with dreiads in them nearby, which is a shame because their trees are much easier to gain information from. I know who it is regardless. Minos. It has been several days now; the trees are always whispering of him. I haven't mentioned it to any of my sisters, but surely they've noticed.

"There is a man in the forest." I don't even need to turn around to recognize the voice. It is a naiad; they all sound the same. I don't know her personally, but she probably lives in the stream that cuts through the ravine below me. They don't often wander far from their streams.

"Yes."

"He walked through my stream yesterday. His boots had foreign mud on them and it tasted repulsive." Her irritation at something so minor as foreign mud in an already muddy home irritates me for a second, until I realize how upset I would be if he had tracked mud through my sisters and my meadow. Put that way, I am amazed at how calm she is. I would be livid.

"Humans can be appallingly rude," I tell her. "Have you heard anything about why he's here?"

"Well, one of your sisters told one of my sisters that he's hunting a dreiad. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

My stomach tightens slightly. I already know the answer to the question on my tongue, but am still afraid to ask it. I ask anyway. "Which of my sisters, do you know?"

"Callisto, I think. She says the human is madly in love with one of the dreiads and won't rest until he has her."

The fear that has been nagging at me in the back of my mind for several days finally solidifies. Callisto put it into words first, but I had thought it. Had wondered. And as the naiad chatters on with her gossip, I know that it's true. He is hunting me. I didn't miss the way Minos looked at me the other day. I know little of men, even less of human men, but the unshielded look of desire in his eyes was impossible to ignore. I had been relieved to be out of his presence and grateful for Artemis' thinly veiled threat towards him. Clearly he hadn't paid any attention to it. And the fact that Callisto would so cavalierly throw the fact about as if it were just another piece of random gossip makes me sick.

I interrupt the naiad in the middle of a sentence. I don't even know what she is saying. "If he comes through this way again, will you ask the naiads in the stream by my sisters and my clearing to let me know?"

"I suppose." She frowns a little, probably put out by the fact that I wasn't listening to her. "What's your name?"

"Britomartis."

Her eyes widen. "You're the one he's hunting."

"Yes." I stand up, brushing of my chiton, and start walking away.

She grabs my arm. "Be careful. The forest misses Echo very much. We do not want to lose another nymph."

"Thank you," and I leave.

I don't feel completely comfortable being alone right now. Not with the knowledge that he is hunting me. So instead of going to my tree, I head towards the clearing, listening to the whispers of the trees to make sure that I avoid Minos. I walk as carefully as I know how, leaving no trail, nothing to trace.

But I can't avoid his path. I find a tree that has a few unnaturally crumpled needles at his base and force my way into him. He is a fairly young black pine and happy to greet me, though a terribly uncomfortable fit for me. I can tell this will have to be a fast conversation; I am not sure how long I can keep myself distorted out of shape like this. He is worked up. The very idea of some human touching him is appalling. I remind him to be grateful that he germinated in the Sacred Forest where humans are rare, but it means nothing to him. Such a concept is beyond the trees, so I merely ask him what the man looks like. In the strange images the trees use I can see a man skulking through the forest, stop, pick a few needles, sniff them, and move on, leaving the poor needles crushed on the ground.

What is he doing? Checking trees? That seems more or less obvious. For what, though, nymphs? That's impossible. It is impossible, isn't it? It must be something else. I just don't know what.

I consider my options. I could find Iris and ask her to take a message to Artemis on Mount Olympus; the naiads can usually get her attention fairly easily, but dealing with the water nymphs right now seems particularly unappealing. I could go deal with Actaeon myself, but when I remember the intensity of his stare and the way I felt when he asked my name I decide even more firmly against that one than the first. The only other option, then, seems to be to go back to the clearing and wait with my sisters for Artemis to come back. So that's what I do.

Ariadne

Even with the extra hour of sleep it is still ungodly early as we set out. Nevertheless, the captain of the hunt gives me an unhappy eye, probably aware that I'm to blame at the late start. I give him what I hope is an apologetic smile as Actaeon helps me climb into the chariot with Enna, Actaeon's youngest sister and a dear friend of mine. I don't want to make enemies on this trip, and I regret upsetting the captain. I know how important hunting is to Actaeon and causing a rift between the captain of the hunt and myself would not be wise. A small part of me regrets the extra hour of sleep, but it felt so good.

"Where have you been?" asks Enna, adjusting the veil over her hair as if she would rather pull it off. I've always thought Enna would have been better suited to being poor. She has endless amounts of energy, a strange love of working, and a strong hatred of the modesty expected of respectable women. As difficult as she is for me to understand for, I am eternally grateful to know her. In the past six months she has become more like a sister to me than my real sisters.

"I was tired."

She gives a loud laugh, "I bet you were." She pauses to wait for Actaeon to move away to speak with the captain. "Actaeon must have been in an excellent mood to let you delay us so long. I wonder why?" Her smile is entirely too knowing and I blush slightly. So much for not blushing anymore. As youngest of eight sisters, the older seven long married, even at her young age Enna has no questions about the happenings between husband and wife. "I don't know how you could let sleep keep you this morning, though. I've been awake for hours, far too excited to sleep."

"You'll regret that later on," I tell her, faking seriousness. "If you fall asleep don't depend on me to keep you from falling out of the chariot."

"I can't imagine how I could possibly sleep a wink until we come home. Even in the tent tonight I won't be able."

The captain begins shouting orders to the guard, who line up, preparing for the march through the town. Actaeon comes back over to us. "Don't forget my lovely ladies, to smile for the people. The march is an important part of the hunt, and the people look forward to it. And," he gives me a pointed look with a slight smile, "we have already kept them waiting." He kisses me on the cheek before mounting his horse and gallops off to the front of the line.

The order for a march is sounded and the chariot begins to move. It is pulled by two docile mares, easily handled, but there is a guard at either side of their heads and one behind us, just in case.

The hunting party itself is fairly small, only twelve men, but the camp will still need servants and guards. Servants to clean the catch, to set up the tents, to help Actaeon continue his duties as king, even from the camp. By the time you add the wives of several of the men who are also coming and their hand maids, there are nearly forty people setting off with us. The group, while not the most impressive ever to walk through the streets of our town, is still warmly greeted. Last night fifty goats were sacrificed at the temple, their entrails read by the priests, who announced that the results were extremely auspicious. As such, the parts of the goats that were not reserved for the gods were passed out among the people. If the hunt goes well, there will be another large sacrifice of thanks, and the people will again receive the excess. It is desperately needed this season; crops were poor and unrest is beginning to become pervasive. That is why Actaeon warned us that the march through the city is so important; to remind the people that the royal family is concerned for them.

A loud cheer goes up among the people when our chariot passes through the gates. Enna, her gracious smile never moving from the crowd, says softly, "You know, I believe you received a louder cheer than Actaeon."

I can feel my cheeks warm slightly as I blush, but I, like Enna, continue smiling and nodding at the people. "I doubt it."

"Don't be modest. It's the truth. You're the beautiful and generous queen, in charge of the handouts when times are poor, like they are now. They love that."

It's true. Unlike back home, where I was expected to remain silent under all circumstances, here I am given responsibilities that even take me out of the palace. I am in charge of setting the grain dole, and I take the responsibility very seriously, frequently overseeing it myself. Several of Actaeon's advisors have criticized me as being too generous, my woman's weak constitution ill-suited to such a position, but the people appreciate it, and Actaeon has never even suggested that I do anything else.

The march through the town goes smoothly, people seem genuinely happy to see us, but I am glad when we pass through the town gates. I still find being stared at by so many eyes uncomfortable.

Outside the town walls, fields stretch out in all directions as far as I can see and the sky seems huge above us. I can count the number of times I have experienced this type of openness on one hand and I find it wonderful. The guards, on the other hand, remain tense. The roads can get dangerous, so I'm told. I can't imagine who would try to rob a train of experienced hunters and guards, but I trust they know what they're talking about.

Nevertheless, my heart is easy. What could there possibly be to worry about?


	3. Another Meeting

Britomartis

Avoiding Minos has become increasingly difficult over the last few days. I am certain that he is hunting me now. I know it. I casually mentioned his presence to a few of my sisters. None of them are concerned. A few of them even suggested they might seek him out to have their fun with him. I don't trust him, though. The Sacred Forest is dangerous for humans; water nymphs have been known to drown mortals accidently, trees can wrap their arms around intrusive humans, the standard predators of human forests are far more intelligent here. The fact that he has managed to traverse the forest in safety for nearly a week now is not a good sign. I haven't left the clearing in four days; it is well hidden from mortal eyes and I am certain that he won't find it. But as desperate as I am to avoid him, staying here is driving me insane. Being away from my tree this long is not good for me and I can feel myself weakening. I know that the leaves on my tree will have started to whither when I finally go back. I think sadly of the promising new leaves that sprouted a few weeks ago. They'll probably be the first to go.

I chew my lip indecisively. Where could Artemis be? It is rare for her to be away from the clearing for an entire week, and the timing seems particularly inopportune. Last time I saw her was when we met Minos. I had thought I recognized a sense of concern in her. Was I wrong? Is she unaware that this is happening? 

I can't handle being stuck here in the clearing anymore. I walk to the line of trees and listen to them quietly. Their whispers speak of nothing unnatural. I am sure he is out there somewhere, but not close enough to be an immediate concern. I set off in the direction of my tree as carefully as possible. I leave nothing for him to track. I don't even think I would be able to track the path myself if I needed to. 

It takes a while to get there, going as slowly and carefully as I am, but it's worth it. It's a relief to finally see my tree again; it's not just my home, but my other half. Being away that long is almost painful. And I'm glad that I don't have to worry about him following me here. There's no way that he could. I am sure of it. Comfortable and content for the first time in a week I slide into my tree and fall asleep.

When I wake, the sun is shining beautifully, filtering through leaves, and I feel at peace. Until this moment I haven't even realized just how tense with worry I've actually been. But a good night's sleep in my tree, instead of in the open clearing, has made me feel infinitely better. In the bright sunlight, feeling wide awake, my fears of the last week seem almost silly. All that worry over a mortal? Ridiculous.

I take the time to examine my tree. The leaves I was worried about are a little withered, but they have already improved since last night, and I think they'll recover. No longer nervous, I find myself irritated that I let that stupid mortal keep me away from my tree for so long. I won't make that mistake again. I look around, deciding what to do. I think about going back to the clearing, but just the thought darkens my light mood, so I immediately decide against it. But I've never found a need to have a plan before; that's the beauty of the forest, things to do tend to find you. So I start wandering.

And then I hear a whisper of his presence among the trees. Just a little west of where I am, now. Instead of the fear I have felt since that first day I met him, I am filled with an indignant anger. What right does he have to follow me around like this? Who does he think he is, the measly little mortal? So I start walking in the direction the trees suggest, eager to confront him.

He doesn't seem surprised to see me. In fact, he stands against the trunk of a chestnut tree, looking for all the world as if he were waiting for me and smiles broadly when I come into view.

I stand a few feet away from him, glaring. He is, I have to admit, rather handsome. But somehow a little too perfect. Disturbingly so. And I can't even fathom how he looks freshly shaven after all this time wandering through the forest.

He speaks first. "I wondered when you would come find me."

"I don't know why you have even bothered looking. You could never find me," I retort.

He shrugs, "But I knew you would come find me. You were promised to me."

"By your dreams? Some promise that is."

"No, by a goddess. And that is a promise of worth. I _will_ have you." His voice is casual, matter-of-fact, but I can see the same look of desire in his eyes as that first day.

I step closer. I am careful not to look away, but I turn my attention to the tree behind him. She, like so many other trees in the Sacred Forest would be, is disgusted at his touch. He is a mortal. So I ask a slight favor of her. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a root slowly and silently rise up from the ground. It begins to wrap around his left foot, gently. I begin speaking again to make sure his attention stays on me. "First of all, _human_, you cannot dictate my life and as I will not go with you willingly it seems as though you will not get what you want. Second of all, if you try anything, Artemis will make you pay. As it is, you are already trespassing in the Sacred Forest and that will not go unpunished." The root has gone up to his knee and begun to tighten. He still hasn't moved.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long. I'll be gone as soon as I have what I want."

"That won't happen. And I'm not worried." The root has a firm grip on his leg now and, content that he won't be able to follow, I turn around and begin to walk away.

Before I've even taken a few steps I can hear a shudder of pain from the tree, a loud snapping sound, and before I can even turn around his hand is on my arm. I instinctively try to jerk away, but I can't. His grip is impossibly strong. I look at the tree behind him in shock. I can feel her pain; the root she had wrapped around his leg is in pieces. It was a thick and strong root that she had probably been growing for decades. And without even struggling, he had shredded it. I look in shock from the tree to him and down to his hand around my arm. His grip is painful. I struggle to keep the shock off my face, and the fear out of my voice. My heart pounds as I say, "I believe you have been warned several times about your treatment towards the divine. Do not expect leniency after this."

He smiles slowly, releasing my arm, and reaches for my face. But as soon as his grip relaxes I am already pulling away. I take two steps backwards to the oak behind me and force myself into it. It is far too small for me and I can barely manage to keep myself in, but fear makes my resolve stronger. I expect him to leave in frustration. But he doesn't. The smile on his face doesn't fade as he takes a step closer. His hand, already raised in an effort to touch my face, reaches out a little farther and strokes the bark of the tree, just where my cheek is. A shiver runs down my spine. Surely, he can't see me. It's impossible. I struggle to stay calm; I won't be able to stay in the tree if I succumb to panic. Breathe.

"It's all right, darling," he whispers quietly, "We can get through this." He leans forward and presses his lips to the trunk of the tree. I can feel the pressure against my lips. This cannot be happening. It's not possible. I can't breathe. "Don't worry. I forgive you." And with that he leaves.

I struggle to not move. I wait as long as I can, until I know he's gone, but my twisted, cramped position, wracked with panic, is impossible to hold onto any longer. I step out of the tree, gasping for breath. Without even looking, I turn in the direction of the clearing and start running. 

Ariadne

Camp is being set up. It seems like a massive amount of work for just the few days that we'll be here. Evidently people were even sent ahead to begin setting up because Enna's and my tent was ready when we got here.

"How much of this is just for us, do you suppose?" asks Enna. "The men always make it sound like hunting is roughing it, but look at this." She plops down on one of the large pillows where we are to sleep.

"I've no idea," I tell her, "but either way I'm glad it's so comfortable."

A voice comes from outside the tent. "Are you both decent?" It's Actaeon.

"Yes, darling," I say with a happy smile. "Come in." He enters the tent, his smile matching my own.

"Oh good, it was all set up in time. I was worried since the men aren't used to setting up anything quite this large and ornate."

"So this is just for us. We were wondering," Enna says, still lounging on the pillows.

"Well, I did want to make sure you would be comfortable tomorrow."

"What do you mean, tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tomorrow- during the hunt." He looks at me, mildly amused. "Did you forget why we're here?"

I look back at Enna, whose face had the same concerned confusion that my probably did.

"You are not possibly saying, brother," put in Enna, "that you intend to leave us here tomorrow."

"Well not alone, of course. There will be guards and two of the men brought their wives who can stay with you to keep you company."

He's going to leave us here. Disappointment sinks in. I sit down on the small stool in the corner of the tent, staring fixedly at the floor. But I am determined not to let him see it. Grateful he is focused on Enna, I try to arrange my face into a neutral expression.

"Yes, but back to the key point," Enna insists. "You plan to leave us here while you go hunting. Wasn't the point of bringing us on the hunt so that we could go on the hunt?"

He laughs, cautiously though. He can tell that she's irritated and that an argument is coming. "Surely you didn't think…" He trails off as he realizes that she really did. So had I, though I'm not going to tell him that.

"And why not?" she demands.

"Enna," he pauses, looking too surprised to even know how to respond. "You- you don't even know how to hunt. You could get hurt. Ariadne, darling, you understood, didn't you?"

Even after my few moments of time to arrange my face, it is still a struggle to smile, but I do it. I want to look careless and happy and explain that I'm just grateful that he brought us in the first place. But when I look at him I find that my voice won't work, so I simply force my smile to go a little wider and shrug as carelessly as I can manage.

It was enough for him. "You see- Ariadne is fine with it."

Enna looked back and forth from him to me. "Can I speak to you outside?" she asks him.

He sighs, already dreading it. "Fine."

Enna grabs a veil, covering her hair with it in broad angry motions as she throws the tent flap out of her way to flounce outside.

"One second, darling," Actaeon says to me, and follows her outside.

Through the thin fabric of the tent walls I can still hear them. I don't want to, though. I just want it to be over. I want to be back home, never having the idea of doing this in the first place.

"Enna," Actaeon began, "Why can't you just accept this like Ariadne? Be glad you've come this far."

"Like Ariadne? Ariadne is just as upset as I am."

Oh Enna, don't tell him that.

"What are you talking about? She just sat there and smiled while you're out here throwing a fit about me trying to keep my little sister and wife safe. Clearly, you're the one that's upset. She's okay with it."

"Fifteen years of acquiescing created a habit that doesn't break overnight, Actaeon. You keep forgetting that she is not like your sisters. She was not raised to have an opinion, to have opportunities. She was so excited about this but you can't expect her to let you know her every thought so soon after realizing that she's even allowed to have thoughts."

"I think I know my wife a little better than you."

"You keep thinking that, Actaeon, and we'll see how far it gets you."

"I think I've had enough of this conversation. You don't know how to hunt. You'll hamper our progress and you could get hurt. End of story."

"But Actaeon-,"

"That's it, Enna. There's no more to discuss." I can hear him walking away. I thought he was going to come back in. He said he was. _Just a second _he had said. And he left. He must be angry with me. Gods, please don't let him be angry with me.

With a heavy sigh Enna comes back into the tent, clearly upset. "I can't believe he's going to leave us here."

"Well, I'm sure he has a valid point," I say, dutifully trying to defend my husband. "We could get hurt. We don't know-,"

"Oh stop it. I know perfectly well that you are just as upset as I am."

What can I say to that? It's true, in a way, but I can't say anything bad about Actaeon. He is everything to me.

"I don't know why you insist on defending him all the time," she continues. "You can be in love with a person while still recognizing their faults. And you can be close to a person without depending on them entirely."

She's getting frustrated with me, I can tell. I know that it's at my silence, but the more she chides, the farther inward I want to retreat. Enna is extremely insightful sometimes, but can miss the most obvious things others. She has no idea how much I depend on her, too.


	4. Zeus

Britomartis

As I near the clearing, I am still feeling uncomfortable, but my desperate panic has faded. Every few minutes I pause to listen to the trees. A whisper of rains coming from the East, a particularly vicious squirrel fight not too far away, an oak misses the bird hatchlings that were born in his branches and recently flew away. Nothing of a human. Before I even reach the clearing I can hear my sisters, their laughter ringing out through the forest. I dread being with them, but at the same time I can't bear the thought of being alone right now. Alone, where he can hunt me.

As soon as I step through the last of the trees and into the clearing, I am mildly surprised to see Zeus. He's been avoiding our clearing the last few months- ever since the situation with Echo. Artemis was so angry with him for not having done anything to protect Echo I thought he would never come back. We would all probably be better off if he didn't, but his lust would appear to be insatiable. It makes me sick to see him so openly flirtatious with them. My sisters, on the other hand, tend to be forgetful of past wrongs- for better or for worse I can't say- and are gathered around him looking happy. Even Nissa- the silly girl. After what he put her through I can hardly believe that she can even bare to be near him. She sits at his feet, hand draped over his knee, chin resting on her hand. His fingers run through her hair even as he winks at Callisto. This is not going to end well. I don't want to be here, but given the choice of this or being alone… my fear of Minos outweighs my dislike of anything that might happen here.

I look around for Lina, hoping that I can quietly sit next to her without drawing Zeus' attention. I fail.

"Well, well, well," he says, smiling broadly. "Britomartis, isn't it?"

He remembers my name, but seems to have forgotten the inconvenient fact that I loathe him. I reply with nothing more than a curt nod, but he seems not to notice my rudeness.

"Why don't you come sit down by me, my pretty little dear?"

I consider saying no, but I have to remind myself that he is king of the gods. I already have enough to worry about right now; angering Zeus is not exactly something I can afford. Still I can't help throwing a little barb as I make my way through the cluster of my sisters to his side. "I was beginning to wonder," I tell him, "how long Artemis' anger would keep you away. I should have known it couldn't be too long."

I can see Callisto out of the corner of my eye. Her head jerks up at my words and she gives me an evil glare.

Zeus doesn't seem upset in the least, though. He laughs heartily. "Ah, nothing in the world could keep me away from such beautiful creatures as you."

Oh how true that is. My sisters, of course, take it as a compliment. They all chime in to tell him how sweet that is, how happy they are that he's visited them again, and how long it's been since they've seen him.

I unhappily sit beside Callisto, trying to keep as much space between Zeus and me as politely possible. I always found these meetings with Zeus uncomfortable, but after what happened with Echo, I find it intolerable. I wish he would hurry up, pick his girl and go. Preferably before Artemis shows up.

Too late.

"Father."

Zeus looks up from Nissa's hair to smile at Artemis as though she was never angry with him. "Artemis, my dear, how are you?"

She stares him down for a moment, clearly struggling to keep her face calm. "I was considerably better a few minutes ago. And even better than that six months ago. How are you?" A blatant reminder that she has not forgiven him for Echo.

"Quite well, my dear." He sits there smiling, looking quite content to sit for a while.

"How is Hera?

The smile that has been stuck to Zeus' face wavers slightly, but he recovers it quickly, determined to get along with his daughter today. "She's quite fine."

"Ah, so then she doesn't know you're here? And she doesn't know about the time you spend with the naiads just last week? Or what about that mortal girl? What was her name?

The smile is gone altogether now. As is Artemis' carefully neutral expression. They are both angry and making no attempts to hide it.

"Artemis, why does it have to be like this?

"Because you are a danger to my nymphs. I am responsible for them. If you want to have a roll in the hay with one of them that is happy and willing to do so, I would even let that go. I wouldn't blame you for it. But then you also have a responsibility to protect them from Hera. A responsibility that you are clearly incapable of fulfilling."

Zeus silently stands and walks to Artemis. He speaks so softly I can barely hear him, but even my silly sisters realize that something important is happening and stay silent. "You would do well, daughter, to remember your place. I am your father and your king. I have been very lenient with you for many years; don't ruin that." And he's gone.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence several of my sisters get up to leave. "No one move." Artemis says coldly. "It appears as though we need to talk."

They all sit back down, looking confused. It is extremely rare to see her angry like this.

"I thought you all understood the need for common sense. For caution. To make solid judgments about with whom you spend your time." She paces back and for the between the sprawled out legs of my sisters. "Clearly I was wrong. I recognize that you must be polite to the king of the gods. And by all means, I hope you do everything you can to be polite and respectful to him. However," she pauses to glare at Callisto, "there is a difference between being polite and fawning. I will not have any more of this. Are we quite clear?"

We all nod and mumble a quiet "yes," and Artemis seems satisfied.

"Very well. You are all free to go."

It is more of a dismissal than actual permission; we are all aware that she expects us to make ourselves scarce until she is gone. Nevertheless, I seek her out; I am desperate to talk to her.

"Artemis."

She sighs, clearly not interested in dealing with this right now. "Britomartis, can this wait until-," she pauses and gives me an odd look. "You smell like mortal."

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"King Minos."

"You know?"

She looks around the clearing to make sure that none of my sisters are hovering within hearing range. "He concerned me very much the other day on the hunt. I always have a feeling when one of you is about to deal with trouble, and I felt it very strongly for you. What happened?"

"He is hunting me." I tell her the story, a shiver running down my spine again as I relate the part about the kiss.

When I finish, Artemis is frowning deeply. "I don't even know how he could do that. There are gods who are unable to detect dreiads. How could a mortal do it?" She remains in a brooding silence for a moment, one that I am hesitant to interrupt. Fortunately, she continues without any prompting. "I spoke with Apollo about Minos. Evidently he is a favorite of Hera, which explains why he has a bow from Hephaestus, and that will only make the situation worse. I have to tread carefully anywhere that she and father are involved right now, and I am sure that if I take care of Minos, Hera will involve father." She thinks for a second. "I'm going back to Olympus to see what I can find out and what the options are. In the meantime I think you should leave the forest." She pauses to consider and then nods decisively. "Go south; you remember where we hunted at the festival a few months back?" She doesn't wait for a response from me. "I'll meet you at the river tomorrow morning. He probably thinks you'll stay in the Sacred Forest. Go as carefully as you can, give him no leads."

As if I needed that last warning. But I nod to her, and as soon as she's gone I leave without saying goodbye to any of my sisters. Having orders makes things easier. It doesn't matter what I want or don't want. What I fear or think. Artemis told me to go, so I have to go. I travel quickly as possible while still being cautious, eager to put as much distance between Minos and myself as I can. For once, I actually feel more comfortable being on mortal territory. The trees don't speak as much here; it makes me feel like I've lost my hearing, but at least I know what to expect. I look around for an animal to be my lookout, since the trees can't do it for me. Squirrels in the Sacred Forest work well, but here they are far too dumb. I doubt I could get a bird to pay attention long enough to understand what I want either. Amazingly, a lynx finds me. The perfect scout: fast, sharp eyes, excellent hearing, and practically invisible. As well as a good omen. Or a bad omen, depending on whom you ask. But since she appears just as I need her, I decide to take it as positive.

I stroke her soft fur as I explain what I need. She licks my hand comfortingly and tells me there is a group of humans to the east. She is glad; sometimes humans wound a deer or a boar and leave it still dying, which means she can easily kill it and feed her kits without having to hunt. I can understand how she would appreciate such a thing, but the cruelty of humans appalls me. How could anyone leave a wounded animal to die in pain? I thank her for the information and ask if she can scout for me for a little while and she willingly obliges, her kits old enough to be left alone for a while.

I circle around the hunting party based on her information, giving them a wide birth, and make my way towards the river. I am almost there, and truly starting to feel much more relaxed. The lynx's company as she appears and disappears at random is reassuring. But then I feel it.

There's an odd twitch in my neck. A prickle in my stomach. And then a ghost hand running through my hair. At first I ignore it, hoping it's merely my nerves getting to me. But then I can feel a touch on my arm. There is no one there, yet I feel it, clear as if I were doing it myself.

Fear sinks in as I realize what is happening. My tree. He is at my tree. It is as much a part of me as my skin or my heart, the flesh and blood that makes up my body and he is touching it. I stand there, locked in fear. Which is worse? To deal with him face to face or to wait until Artemis gets back, not knowing what he could do next? I feel a finger trace my jaw down to my neck. Without even making a conscious decision, I take off running towards home.

Artemis

I try to stay calm as I search for Apollo on Mount Olympus. I am furious. Furious at Minos, at Hera for favoring him, at father for allowing Hera to control him, at myself for caring.

"Back so soon?" I look up to see Apollo. My twin brother is, as he can frequently be found, lounging casually on the steps of the Great Hall on Olympus.

"How are you never concerned about anything?" I snap at him.

He smiles and shrugs, "I guess you just have to stop caring. Pull up as seat."

I have to pause to remind myself that it is not _him_ that I am angry at and should not be snapping at him before I drop down beside him with a heavy sigh. "If only it were that easy."

"Now what's wrong?"

"You remember how I was asking you about Minos?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was right. He is most definitely going to cause a problem. Evidently he has been hunting one of my dreiads. He was even able to see her when she was within a tree."

"He could _see _her? Or do you just mean he could tell she was there?"

"She said he could see her."

"Well, no offense, but sometimes your dreiads aren't exactly the most sensible creatures. Are you sure she wasn't just upset and became paranoid?"

"No, it was Britomartis. There are few of them that I trust as much as her. If it had been one of the others I might question it, but not her. If she says he's hunting her and that he could see her, it's the truth."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, you were the one that told me he is one of Hera's favorites. Could she have given him some power? Some ability? And if so, how can I take it away? I really would just prefer to kill him."

"Hold on." He pauses for a moment, trying to decide how to say this, before he sits up from his half-lounging, half-sprawling position. For some strange reason, the fact that Apollo views this as important enough to sit up makes me even more concerned. "Artemis, you need to be careful dealing with Hera. When Father came back from the nymph's clearing today he was in one foul mood. You should have seen the storm clouds gathered above the temple. What makes it worse is that they dissipated as soon as Hera went in to see him. You are in the awkward and rare position of Father being happier with Hera right now than with you. Even under the worst circumstances he'll side with Hera; when it's like this, he'll not only side with her, but possibly seek his own personal vengeance on top of it. And I can assure you that Hera will take anything you do to this Minos as a personal affront."

"Then what am I going to do? I can't just let this stupid human hunt down my most trusted attendant."

"Well, have you spoken with Hera?"

I give him a '_you idiot' _look. "What good would that do? You remember what she did to Echo after she promised to give her voice back. You know any favor I ask of her wouldn't be free, and how could I trust her to follow through on her end of the bargain?"

He leans back again, thinking. We sit in silence for a while before he speaks up again. "I don't think there's anything you can do now. Stay with Britomartis; he won't do anything stupid with you there. Give Father time to relax, and then maybe you can talk to him."

I sigh heavily. "Why did this have to happen _now_? Why not when Father and I were getting along? That would make this so much easier."

"Well, you know what they say about bad things… sets of three, sister, sets of three."

"Don't say that. Please."

He smiles apologetically. "I didn't mean it. Besides, there's still plenty of hope that this will turn out well. Go relax for a while."

Relaxing is hardly very high on my list of priorities, but I don't want to leave Britomartis alone for too long. And Apollo is right, maybe if I let Father cool off for a while I can apologize and get his help. The thought of apologizing to him chafes, but it would be better than losing Britomartis. I stand up and nod to my brother. I don't need to say anymore than that, we've always been able to read each other perfectly. He can read the goodbye, the gratitude and the stress that is wrapped up into that little motion. And when he jerks his head at me I can see the genuine hope that it all turns out well and an offer of assistance if I need it.

Feeling slightly better, I leave Olympus to find Britomartis.


	5. Men

Ariadne

Actaeon comes back later that night. I had begun to worry. He must be angry with me. Dear gods, please don't let him be mad at me, I couldn't bear it. When he comes into the tent my heart relaxes slightly, but I'm still concerned by his brooding silence. Enna, who, unlike me, was taught to read as a child, is spread out on the pillows with a scroll in her hands, quite intentionally ignoring Actaeon's entrance.

"Ariadne, may I speak with you outside?" he asks after a minute of silently pacing through the tent.

"Of course."

I grab my cloak and hurry outside with him. I stop outside the tent flap as the fresh, cool air hits me. It feels so good. A faint glow is coming from the horizon as the sun sets, but most of the light comes from torches that are set at regular intervals around and through the camp. This is the first opportunity I've had to look around the camp since we got here. I'm amazed at the organization of something set up so quickly. Guards patrol the perimeter while other men are gathered around small campfires. I notice a scent coming from the tent next to ours. It is the same incense that is constantly burned at Artemis' temple. It must be a makeshift shrine.

"Shall we go for a walk, love?"

I nod my consent and take his arm. Like always, a feeling of comfort fills me when I touch his skin. I never want to let him go. We stroll through the camp. It is small, since we brought so few men, but neat and organized. As we pass by, men give us no more than a casual nod. It is far different than the bows and salutes I am used to.

"Why is everyone so casual here? It's not at all like in the city."

"That's all just a show for the lower men. The only men that come on these hunts are higher up, trusted ones. The ones I know by name. But if you flaunt the casual relationship in front of the other men, they either resent it or feel they can do the same. Either way it creates chaos in the ranks."

That makes me smile. Actaeon can't take chaos. Everything must be orderly, neat, or he gets twitchy and uncomfortable. I love that about him; a little weakness in all that strength. We walk in comfortable silence for a while until we reach the edge of the forest.

"What kind of tree is this?" I ask, pressing my hand against it. I've never seen such enormous trees. Seeing any kind of trees is a rarity for me, but ones this big take my breath away. They're beautiful.

"It's an oak. The same kind of wood that was used to make our bed back home." He steps closer to my back, wraps his arms around my waist and gently kisses the tip of my ear. "Where I wouldn't mind being right now."

I giggle. I love it that he wants me. It's like a power. "What's this one?" I ask, pulling out of his arms. I slide around to the far side of another tree.

"It's another oak." Even from behind the tree I can hear the smile in his voice.

"And this?" I reach out for the next one, running my hands my hands through its thick, coarse branches.

"Black pine."

"How can you tell?"

He picks some of the needles off the tree to show me. "You can tell it's a pine because of the needles, but even among pines the needles have different shapes, textures. And look at the bark. See how it flakes off, with those deep grooves? That's how you can tell." I reach for the needles and bark he holds, but he drops them and takes my hand, his face suddenly serious.

"Was Enna right?" He waits for an answer but I don't know what to say. "Are you really afraid to tell me what you think?"

What is the truth? Am I afraid? Will it make him unhappy if I say that I am? And as soon as that question crosses my mind I know that it's true. "Yes," I tell him. "Sometimes."

There is pain in his eyes. I shouldn't have told him that.

"Why? I've told you- I thought you realized- Darling, all I want is for you to be happy. And I want you to be honest with me when you're not. I've told you that."

"Yes, you say that, but what if you don't like what that means? And what if you change your mind?"

He smiles slightly. "Then I'll tell you. But I can promise you that it won't happen."

"What if you don't realize it, but you do change your mind and you get irritated with me because all I do is complain?"

"Well then I'll get irritated with you." He pulls me into a hug. "That doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. You were meant for me, and I want you with me until I die."

I press my cheek into his warm chest. It is so comfortable here. "You can't die first," I tell him. 'Then I'd be alone."

I can feel his body shake with silent laughter. "Fine. We'll die on the same day, then. At the same time. As long as that's what makes you happy."

"Wonderfully happy, provided it's not for a very long time," and it's true. I feel truly happy here in his arms.

He bends his neck to kiss me. His hands slide down my waist as he draws a line of kisses down my neck. Absolute bliss.

Until his lips reach my collar bone and I can look over his shoulder. There is a person emerging from the trunk of the tree behind him. I hear the scream before I even realize that it is coming from me.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

All I can do is whimper and point. But when he turns around, the person is gone. We're alone again.

"What did you see?"

I desperately try to slow my breathing and my rushing heart. "There was a person- a woman- in the tree." I point at the tree that he had just identified as an oak.

"But there's nothing there. There's no one here at all." I can tell that I frightened him too. His sword is halfway out of its sheath as he tightly grips the handle, his breath heavy.

"There was someone there." I insist.

There's a rustle in the trees. Actaeon pulls his sword out the rest of the way and gets into a fighter's stance. But all that comes out from the bushes are two sentries, also with swords drawn.

"Is everything all right?" asks one.

Actaeon sighs. "Yes. Ariadne thought she saw something in the trees." He sheaths his sword and the other two follow his lead.

"Thank the gods that's all it was." The second sentry laughs, "When I heard that scream I was half afraid we'd find you both with your clothes off."

I blush, shocked that he would say such a thing in front of me, but Actaeon allows it. "We didn't quite get that far, Lysander. Come on, darling," he says, turning back to me. "Let's head back to camp."

I stare at them all. "You think I'm crazy. That I imagined it."

They exchange glances. "Well, darling, it's getting dark out. Perhaps you saw a small animal and mistook it for a person."

"I know what I saw. It was a beautiful woman, dressed like a huntress. She came out of the tree."

One of the guards frown, "You don't think…" he trails off as if afraid to even mention what he's thinking.

The other two men hesitate. "Did she look angry?" asks the one that Actaeon called Lysander.

I pause to think about it. "Well, I didn't get a good look at her. She disappeared so quickly, but she looked scared, and maybe a little surprised. She was running." Now that I've calmed down, I realize how true that is. The woman looked terrified. I feel a wave of pity for her.

"Ariadne, in the paintings in the great hall back home, do you remember what the nymphs look like?"

I nod. "The dreiads. You think I saw a dreiad?"

"It's possible. But I don't understand what a dreiad could possibly have to run from." The men exchange looks again, this time they look concerned. "We should get back to camp," says Actaeon. "Double the guard tonight, just in case."

"That's not going to help against-," Lysander starts to argue, but Actaeon cuts him off.

"Not now, Lysander." He takes my arm and starts the short walk back to camp. The two guards follow.

"Actaeon, what's wrong? What are you worried about?" I ask.

For a while he says nothing, but I don't want to press the issue. I've already done more insisting tonight than I've done in my life. I find it exhausting. Just when I think he's not going to respond he starts talking in a quiet voice. "There are several potential problems with having a nymph in the forest, but particularly a dreiad. They are the fellow huntresses of Artemis. They rarely leave the sacred forest, but every once in a while Artemis will hunt in a mortal forest. Meeting her under such situations can be dangerous, but I doubt that's it. There a few things that a dreiad needs to fear; one of them is Hera. If the one that you saw was running from Hera and we get caught in the middle, we could have a serious problem."

I stay silent, despite my questions. Actaeon and the guards are tense, and I don't want to make it worse. When we arrive back at the tent, Enna is already asleep. I curl up on the small amount of cushion that isn't taken up by her sprawling limbs and, after posting two sentries in front of the tent, Actaeon lays down to sleep on our floor. Despite the heavy breathing of the two, rest doesn't come easy to me. After what seems like many hours, I finally slip into a restless sleep filled with dreams of terrified young women running through the forest.

Britomartis

My mind keeps flicking back to the couple that I saw in the woods last night, wondering about them, but I can't let myself get distracted. I cautiously slip from tree to tree as I near my own, listening to the trees whisper of an intruder. Stray beams of light are coming up over the ridge and the birds are starting to chatter at each other. They, too, are talking of the strange man wandering through the woods. He is close. I can still sense him. He hasn't touched my tree since I got back into the Sacred Forest, which is a bit of a relief, but I am still tense. I get the feeling that he's waiting, as if he knows that I'm coming.

I am still a ways away from my tree when I enter an old oak, melding with her bark. She resists, and I can tell it's because she's angry and in pain. I stop to ask why, hoping it might be relevant. She complains that some man walked by and ripped off one of her new branches, one that she had been carefully growing the past season which, she thought, was highly promising. I study the forest floor near her roots and sure enough there are fresh boot tracks, subtle and easily overlooked, for Minos knows how to get around the forest, but definitely there. I ask her for information. How did he find this place? What is he doing here? Did he do anything with the branch? But there is nothing that she can tell me. Trees tend to care little for what happens beyond their own bark unless asked to pay attention. I thank her and move on.

As I slide from one tree to another, several tell me a similar story. The man had pulled a few needles off a young black pine, a handful of leaves off another oak. None of them knew why he was taking them, but I could always see the pile of leaves lying near the tree's roots. Soon I can see my own tree, but I don't see him. He is close, though. I slide into the oak that Echo used to live in. Amazingly enough, it has lived, despite her disappearance, and the tree still has Echo's interest in her surroundings that other trees without nymphs lack. It is a tight fit, but the oak welcomes me and I can stay in well enough. Echo's tree has a perfect sight of my own, so I ask her what's happened. The man had come up to my tree, stroked the bark, and smiled. He didn't pull off any branches or leaves, for which I am grateful. It would have been excruciatingly painful for me, like I was having my arm pulled off, but more abstract. I ask her where the man went.

Before she answers, I can hear the faintest step from just behind us. There was no warning from the trees. No warning at all. They are all silent.

I consider staying in the tree, but what is the point? I can't just stay here until he leaves. What's to guarantee that he will at all? And last time… I can't think of last time. It makes me scared again. So I slowly slide out of the tree and find myself face to face with him.

Before I can even realize what is happening, his hands are wrapped around my arms like inescapable vises. I can't move. I have to stay calm. Calm.

He smiles at me as though we were meeting under the most casual of situations and his hands weren't holding me prisoner. He says nothing, though. Just smiles at me.

"This has to stop." I tell him. "I want nothing to do with you."

"That's all right. You will. You were promised to me."

"I am not a thing to be promised. I make my own choices." I struggle to make my voice sound firm. My heart thuds rapidly against my chest. It is an effort just to breathe.

He laughs softly. I can feel his breath on my cheek and I try to lean farther away. His grip is too tight. "Of course you do. But haven't we had such fun together? Playing hide-and-seek in the forest? How can you not want that?"

"I want nothing to do with you," I repeat.

"What, don't you like hide-and-seek?"

And I realize why last time we met he released my arm. I was there in his grip and he let me go. It was all part of the hunt. Cat and mouse. And when he tires of it? What happens then? I struggle in his grip, trying to escape. There's nothing I can do. This is no mortal strength. He has the help of the divine – Hera, I'm sure.

My useless, desperate struggle seems to amuse him. He smiles broadly and pulls me closer to him. I cringe at his touch. "Surely," he says, "my blushing bride isn't afraid of the wedding."

"Artemis will make you pay for this. You have no right."

"I have every right. I love you." And he presses his lips to mine. I twist my head away as best as I am able, repulsed by his disgusting attempt at a kiss. But absolute terror grips me. He wouldn't go any farther, would he?

"Let me go."

"Let you go? But we're having such fun! Were you not done with our little game of hide-and-seek? That was a wonderful game, wasn't it?" I can't tell what he's doing. Is he mocking me? Is he really so stupid? I know nothing except that I want him gone.

"It was better than this."

"All right, if you liked it so much, we'll play a little more." He kisses my cheek. "You hide first. I'll count to one hundred and then come find you."

And like the last time we met, the moment his grip loosens on my arms, I start running. I have to find Artemis.


	6. The Forest

Ariadne

I wake up in the morning to a pair of large brown eyes staring at me an inch from my face. Enna.

"Ariadne," she whispers. "Wake up."

I moan and roll over so my back is to her.

"Wake up," she whispers again, this time more harshly. Almost a hiss.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Sh! The party is getting ready to go. Actaeon has been up forever already."

"So?"

She pulls my shoulder to roll me back over to look me in the eye. "We're going with."

I sit up, suddenly wide awake. "Actaeon said we can go?"

"Are you dense? Keep your voice down! Of course he didn't say we can go. We're going to follow them, see how it all works. It can't be that hard."

"Enna," I finally join her in the hushed voice. "This is ridiculous. Go back to bed. Actaeon said we're staying, and we're staying." I lay back down, even knowing that it isn't the end of the argument.

"Come on. We came all this way; I'd like to make it worth my while. This is ridiculous; there is absolutely no reason that we shouldn't be able to go."

"No. Actaeon said that we're staying and we're staying," I repeated.

"Well then I'm going without you."

I open my mouth to argue but before I can say anything there is a sound of footsteps outside the tent. In a flash, Enna flops back down on the cushion beside me and shuts her eyes, appearing as though she had never even woken up. A light comes in as someone opens the tent flap and I quickly shut my eyes, too.

More footsteps and I can feel a give in the cushions as Actaeon, I can tell it's him, kneels beside me. His hand rests gently on my shoulder and his lips brush against my cheek. He remains kneeling by my side for a moment, long enough that I wonder if he's going to say something, but he finally gets up and leaves the tent.

Enna is immediately in my face again. "Come on, get dressed."

"Enna, it's not safe."

"What do you mean, it's not safe? If it were unsafe, why are they all going?"

I hesitate for a moment, deciding whether or not I should tell her about what happened last night. When I see the determination in her eyes, I realize that this is quite possibly the only way I'm going to talk her out of it. "There are dreiads in the woods. The men are afraid that something is going to happen. Whether it's Artemis or Hera, it won't go well either way."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her last night. A dreiad."

Enna's eyes grow wide. "What was she like?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now the important thing is that we should stay here."

"Nonsense. If there's a dreiad in the woods, all the more reason to go. I want to see her. Why should you get all the fun? And besides, like I just said, if it's so dangerous, why are the men going?"

"You know how important this hunt is. Imagine how disappointed the town will be if we go home with nothing. This season is the third consecutive poor crop, and there are rumors that the Persians are increasing their army again. We need the people to trust us."

"Well, I'm going." She grabs her cloak and veil, and for the first time I notice that she is already dressed. She kneels by the tent flap carefully lifts the tiniest amount of the corner to peer out.

"There are guards." I tell her.

She glares at me, and readjusts the flap. "There are ways around that. And for the last time, keep your voice down. You're going to get me caught."

"I'm not sure that would be such a bad thing."

She moves to the opposite side of the tent and begins kicking at one of the stakes that keep the fabric from flapping in the wind.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't believe it is any of your business." Her scathing tone is meant to sting, and it's effective.

"Enna, I am sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea."

"No, you don't think at all. You just do whatever your husband tells you." It's like a slap in the face.

"That isn't true."

"Oh really? You and I both know that you want to come with me, you're just afraid of what is going to happen without Actaeon to protect you."

The truth is that I do want to go. But not because of the hunt anymore. Something had intrigued me about the nymph last night. I want to see her again. For some reason, the image of her in my dreams was even sharper than the glimpse I had seen of her coming out the tree last night, but I still knew it was her. I think I would recognize her anywhere.

Enna recognizes my hesitation and decides to take a different tactic. "I'm sorry. That was unjust of me. Honestly, I don't want to do this alone, but I will if I have to. I know you want to do it too. Together we'll be fine. We can take care of each other. And if anything goes wrong, all we have to do is scream. We won't get so far from both camp and the hunting party that they won't be able to hear us scream and find us." By this point she has made a little headroom with the stake. It wiggles with each kick, but still shows no sign of coming up any time soon. The servants that had put up the tent did their job well.

I continue to hesitate. The more I think about it, the more I want to go. It is a long shot, I know, but if I might be able to see that nymph again, it would be worth it. But Actaeon... I don't let myself think down that line. She has shamed me enough that I can't let myself think that way.

"All right. But the first sign of something bad, we either head back here, or we scream for help. And if you refuse, I'll scream for help anyway."

"Deal."

I don't give myself time to think about what kind of ridiculous thing I have just agreed to; I know I will regret it as soon as I do. I hurriedly change into my clothes and wrap a cloak around myself. Even in the tent, the air is slightly chilled, and I am grateful for some of the finest weaving in all of Greece in my cloak. When I look up again, Enna still hasn't gotten very far with her stake.

"I don't think that's coming out any time soon," I tell her.

She smiles conspiratorially at me. "It doesn't have to. We're both small." She kneels down evidently satisfied with the amount she had gotten the stake to move. "Hold onto the fabric right here so the tent doesn't shake too much and cause attention."

I'm not sure how she thinks that all the kicking that she just did to the stake didn't manage to attract anyone's suspicions, but I say nothing and hold onto the fabric as she starts pulling apart the wall and floor of the tent. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes she's slid through the slit between the two pieces of fabric and whispers for me to push the pack by the bed through next and then follow myself.

I do so, glad that she had enough foresight to bring at least some sort of provisions. I am amazed that we haven't been caught yet. Surely, some god must be watching this, making sure that no one sees us. We sneak from tent to tent on our way to the forest edge, looking around every step for someone who might try to stop us, but see no one other than the two guards in front of Lysander's wife's tent, whom we easily avoid. I feel as though we could walk through the camp whistling and not be noticed.

As soon as we step among the first trees I begin to regret the decision. Last night the forest had seemed welcoming with Actaeon's arm around me. This morning it just seems oppressive, as though it were warning us to leave.

"We shouldn't be here." I tell Enna.

"Too late to back out now."

"How do we even know which way to go? They've already left."

"Easy, you listen."

I look back at the camp, and can still see the tents spread out along the forest edge. I suppose there's nothing wrong in wandering a little, as long as we manage to keep our bearing. And like Enna said, even if we do get lost, we'll still be close enough that someone will hear us scream.

"This way," she says, and starts walking towards the right, further from camp. "I think I hear something." She looks back at me and smiles happily, "Isn't this awesome?"

I follow after her. Branches scratch at my face and the dirt seems to crunch loudly under my feet. Yeah, just awesome. Enna, on the other hand, walks silently in front of me, not even noticing the trees around her. We walk for what feels like hours. No- I plod, Enna skulks as though she's been doing this all her life. Every time she looks back at me she is smiling, her eyes bright with happiness. It's that happiness that keeps me from going. There is something there that I don't normally get to see in Enna, and it makes her beautiful. She is in her element.

I have to slow down, though; I can't take this much longer. The only thing louder than my footsteps is my breathing. I stop to take in a deeper breath and lean against a tree. I look at the leaves and try to decide if it's the same kind as the ones that Actaeon had pointed out last night. I pull off a leaf to study it. I think it's an oak, but I'm not sure. I look up to show it to Enna. She's gone.

"Enna? Where are you?" No answer. A little bubble of concern rises in me, but I remind myself that she can't be far, and no matter what, I'm still within shouting distance of the camp.

"Enna," I say a little louder. I start walking again in the direction she had just been heading. "Enna!" Still no answer. I start yelling her name, wandering aimlessly now. That bubble of concern that I had been pressing down is growing. My breath is growing shorter. "ENNA!" Nothing. Every few steps I shout her name again, loudly as I can. I have no idea which way is back to the camp. "HELP!" Silence. All I can hear is my heart thudding. What am I going to do? I try to force myself to relax, but I'm starting to have a hard time breathing. A tear trickles down my cheek; my lips are growing numb. I am lost.

I am sitting against the trunk of a tree, knees hugged against my chest, too terrified to move. I am not even sure how I got here or how long I've been sitting like this. I can hear my ragged breathing, my heart pounding in my ears, but nothing else. I am alone and I am terrified. _You should have listened, _says that voice in my head that I have always hated; the one that sounds like my mother. It has been a long time since it has spoken to me like this. Not since Actaeon. But now its whispers echo through my mind. _I told you, foolish girl. I told you. _I want to yell at it. Tell it to go away. _Obedience got you your husband and now disobedience will take him away. Who wants a foolish girl that runs away and gets lost in the forest?_

No. No, no, no. A fury rises up in my stomach that I don't recognize. I say out loud to that voice in my head, "Obedience brought me misery, nothing else. My own stupidity has brought me here." And just to spite that voice in my head, I stand up. I _will _find my husband. I feel a slight feeling of fear again as I realize that I have no idea how to begin looking for him, but I ignore it and begin walking. I have no idea in what direction, but it seems as good as any other, so I go. Almost without even realizing that I am doing it, I find myself praying to Artemis. Since my wedding I have avoided praying to her. Some ominous feeling, like I might have offended her in the past but I just can't remember how, wells up in me every time I think about praying to her. But this time it seems only fitting. And praying keeps my thoughts away from my fear. It makes the voice in my head stay quiet. And it also gets rid of the strange feeling that I am being watched. It's not an uncomfortable feeling, just a little strange. I glance around from time to time, but see nothing.

The feeling begins to grow stronger, though. Finally I stop walking. "Hello?" I ask. "Is someone there?"

The forest is empty, silent. And then, there is someone there. I feel no fear, not even any surprise when, as if it were all a dream, a beautiful woman steps out of one of the trees. Not from behind it or beside it or from on one of its branches, but from actually inside the trees itself. I know her. It is the dreiad I saw last night. The fear is still in her eyes, but it is subdued now. She looks determined and slightly curious.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding? I assure you it is unintentional. I'm looking for my husband, actually. I'm rather lost." My voice is amazingly calm, as if I were merely conversing with a courtier back home. But I feel like it would be somehow wrong to speak to her with anything but calm respect. The entire thing seems so surreal. Am I dreaming?

"Your husband. The man you were with last night?"

"Yes."

Her nostrils flare slightly and her eyes shut. She sniffs the air. "He is not far. He is with other men."

I stare at her, not quite sure what to say. She looks like she is debating with herself, so I let her think in silence. And then a lynx glides out of the trees. The nymph reaches down, pulling the feline up to her face and they stare deep into each other's eyes. Surely this is a dream. I have never seen a lynx, only heard stories about them and seen paintings. They are keepers of secrets, said to be capable of invisibility, impossible to catch. And here is this woman, staring into one's eyes as if this were an everyday occurrence for her. It is amazing.

Finally she puts the animal down, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. She looks up at me. "All right. You can come with me, but you must move quickly. The forest isn't safe right now."

_Right now? _I think. Does that mean it normally is safe? Before I can say anything she turns away and starts walking through the forest. I have to run to keep up with her. And what other option do I have?


	7. Bathing

Britomartis

Why am I doing this? I have asked myself that question several dozen times now, and the truth is that I have no idea. I have never cared for humans before. Why am I going so far to save this one when my own life is in danger? I don't know. My stomach is still in knots with fear; I want to run, run as fast as I can without looking back until I find Artemis. But when the lynx came and told me about a young girl wandering through the forest alone, I felt an odd need to find her. I knew it must be her. The girl that I saw last night on my way back to the Sacred Forest.

And then just deciding what to do with her is another struggle. She is moving far too slowly for us to be able to find her hunting party any time soon. And the knots in my stomach are demanding that I find Artemis as soon as possible. She is the only reassurance I have against Minos at this point.

Why am I doing this? But it's too late to second guess my decision now. I can hardly tell the girl that I'll help her and then abandon her. I decide to take her to Artemis.

I look back at her, but don't stop. The trail she's leaving is absolutely appalling. I desperately hope that Minos doesn't make it this far. If he finds this trail he'll have no trouble following it. A blind chipmunk with no sense of smell could follow her trail. She lets out a hiss of pain as her hair catches on a tree branch and leaves a few strands in the bark.

"I'm terribly sorry," she says, breathing heavily, "But would it be possible for us to go a bit slower?"

Her calmness surprises me. No, it impresses me, actually. If it weren't for her struggle to breathe I could think that she was talking to a casual acquaintance about the weather. I slow down slightly and let her catch up so she is walking beside me. "I was actually considering asking you if you could go a little faster," I tell her, trying to match her casual tone and placid expression. I can hardly let myself be outdone by a human.

"Oh." She looks down at the ground almost guiltily. "Sorry."

"That would be a 'no,' then, I suppose."

A flicker of pain crosses her face as she trips over a root. I reach out to steady her, but she rights herself without my help. "This is a bit harder than I was expecting."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What is?"

"Walking through the forest."

"You've never walked through the forest before?" That would explain her complete incapability to display even the slightest semblance of stealth, but I still find it hard to believe.

"Well, it's not the sort of thing that is encouraged in young women where I come from." She lets out a distinctly ungraceful grunt as she narrowly dodges running into a tree branch that she didn't notice while trying to avoid another root. "In fact," she continues, "my mother would probably be horrified if she knew."

"I see." Humans are positively ridiculous. I let it go, though. It has been a long time since I have come to grips with the fact that I will probably never understand humans. I look up at the sun. It's getting close to noon. Artemis will probably be waiting for us. She is not very good at waiting.

"Are we hurrying?" she asks.

"Yes," I say shortly, even though I know she is asking much more. She doesn't need to know where we're going; whom we're going to meet. She is calm enough now, but I would hate to ruin it. She must have recognized the tension in my voice because she doesn't ask anything else and makes a noticeable effort to walk faster. I sincerely appreciate it. Despite my concern about everything that is going on I am glad that I brought her with me.

She throws me a crooked smile, proud of herself that she's actually able to walk faster. I smile back at her. Maybe humans aren't that confusing after all.

Artemis

I feel a flutter of concern when I get to the river and find its banks empty. I reach down and put a finger in the water and call to the nymphs that live here. A naiad rises up, not materializing completely, her form outlined in watery mists, dancing with rainbows as the sun shines through her. When she recognizes me, she smiles and the fluid shape solidifies into a young woman who steps out onto the bank.

She bows gracefully. "Welcome to the River Alpheios, Goddess."

"Thank you. Has a dreiad been here recently?"

"Recently?" It is an old river, very old, and time means little to the nymphs along its banks. Sometimes I can't tell which are worse, the young, silly nymphs or the old, solemn ones.

"Since the last dawn," I quickly clarify.

"No. I haven't seen a dreiad in many dawns, goddess. Perhaps you should ask the lynx. They see many things far from these banks."

I look down, slightly surprised to see a young male lynx lapping water from the river. When I look up the naiad is gone.

"Greetings, young one," I tell him.

He looks up at me as if he hadn't even noticed my presence until I spoke to him. I am careful to hide any irritation from him. I recognize the knowing look in his eye: he has a secret that he will not give up to the wrong person.

"Have you seen a dreiad?"

I shouldn't have spoken in words, I think rather belatedly; he might take it as an insult. He licks his paw and begins cleaning his ear, which worries me, but he finally answers. No, he hasn't seen one. But he knows something. Patience.

When his ear is satisfactorily cleaned he looks up at me again, evidently content with how patiently I waited. His mate saw something. A nymph in the forest.

I ask him how recently.

A darkness ago, and then again with the sun.

I try to ask if he knows where she is now, but he begins cleaning his other ear. He gets up to leave in a few seconds, and glances back over his bony shoulder.

She's coming, along with his mate and a girl. And then he disappears into the trees.

A girl? I am relieved that she is all right, but the fact that she's bringing a girl confuses me. I sigh heavily and look back to the river. The current isn't very strong and the water had felt cool and refreshing when I dipped my fingers in it. I think of what Apollo had told me: _Go relax for a while. _Well, if Britomartis has a lynx and a mortal girl with her, she must be fine. So I set my bow and arrows on the ground, take of my chiton, hanging it over a young chestnut tree, and step into the water. It is delicious. I sink down below the surface, letting the slow current wash away my concerns.

I don't know how long I lie here with nothing but my face out of the water before the sound of a person walking through the forest steals my attention. That's odd. Britomartis' feet shouldn't make any noise. I remember the girl then, and sit up to look around. Britomartis stands on the edge of the bank, looking serene despite the tension I notice in her shoulders. The lynx is at her feet, not moving a muscle except the tip of her tail, twitching back and forth as she eyes the water uneasily. The girl still hasn't emerged from the trees, but I can hear her as clearly as I would hear three bear cubs traipsing through the woods. I raise an eyebrow at Britomartis and she shrugs, taking of her chiton to join me in the water.

As soon as she steps in, the girl nearly falls out of the tree line, staggering like Bacchus on a good night, looking dazed. I am amazed to recognize her. "Ariadne."

She looks at me in awe and drops to her knees, head bowed. "Forgive me, goddess."

I take a minute to hide my surprise, and have to remind myself that she has no memory of our last meeting. I doubt she will question how I know her name, though. I doubt she would ever question much of anything. "There is nothing to forgive," I tell her, "You were brought by my attendant. I admit, I have no idea why, but you have nothing to fear from me." She doesn't move, so I turn to Britomartis. "What happened?"

"He found my tree. I could feel him touching me even from all that distance."

"And you went?"

"I couldn't bear it. As soon as I got there I recognized it as a mistake, but I was so terrified that he would do something to my tree and I wouldn't be able to do anything."

I shake my head. "I shouldn't have left you."

"What scares me the most is that he _let_ me run. I don't think I could have gotten away from him if he hadn't. His grip is like iron and I can't hide from him. But he wasn't giving up. He's toying with me, enjoying the chase."

"Has he touched your tree since?" She shakes her head. "And you are most definitely set against him?"

Her entire body jerks in surprise and turns towards me. "Artemis," she says in shock. But goes no further.

"I just wanted to make sure. I would hate to spend all this time trying to figure out how I can kill him without involving Hera and Father just to find out that you were only opposed to the relationship out of a sense of loyalty to me."

"No. I could never touch him willingly."

"Very well. Apollo suggested that I don't let you out of my sight until Father has calmed down enough that I can speak to him rationally." I can tell she doesn't like the idea of Father's involvement, but is so tired of the entire affair that she says nothing. She would allow it just to get rid of the man.

"Who is he?"

I look over towards Ariadne, mildly surprised. The girl continues to amaze me. Just when I think that she is no more than timid silence, she speaks up. I nod towards Britomartis. I will not tell her story, but see no reason to keep it from the human.

"King Minos," Britomartis says wryly. "He fancies himself in love. Hera evidently promised him the girl of his dreams, and that happens to be me. Which is why there is little that either of us can do."

Ariadne's eyes open wide. "It's true, then? That no one likes Hera?"

I laugh at that. Britomartis is still too tense to laugh, but I can see her smile. "Zeus does," she tells her, "which is the problem."

Ariadne nods, her mouth an O. She finally sits down from her kneeling position, and the lynx walks over to her and sits in her lap. I don't think Ariadne's expression could get any more stunned. "Remember, child," I say, "A lynx is a danger to humans; you should avoid them when not in the company of a nymph or a goddess." She nods, not able to say anything, and timidly reaches out a hand to stroke the smooth coat of the animal.

I turn back to Britomartis. "And how did the two of you meet?"

"She's in the forest with a hunting party. I didn't get the full story, but I found her wandering alone and couldn't leave her there. You know her, though. Ariadne, you called her?"

"Yes, she is Actaeon's wife."

Britomartis' eyebrows rise, recognizing the name. "He is in the forest, then."

"He is probably looking for her." I smile. "I can only imagine the trail she left. He shouldn't have any problems." She frowns at this, and I know why. Ariadne's trail would be absurdly easy to track. "Don't worry, Minos won't try anything with me here."

"Actaeon is coming?" asks Ariadne.

"Most likely. Unless he abandoned you in the forest intentionally."

It was supposed to be a joke, but she shakes her head and frowns. "I… was supposed to stay at camp." She is silent for a while after that before looking up with a bright smile. "Maybe one of the guards could kill him."

"Kill whom? And what guards?" asks Britomartis.

"Minos, of course. And my guards. Then Hera wouldn't be mad at you for killing him."

Britomartis smiles at her. "Thank you, that is very kind of you to offer, but I wouldn't want to turn Hera's anger on someone else."

"Would she really bother with something like that? Aren't mortals beneath her or something?"

I answer this time. "We goddesses consider no insult beneath seeking revenge, mortal or divine."

"Oh."

"Why don't you join us in the water, child? You look exhausted." It's true. For the first time I notice the twigs in her hair and the sweat on her face. At my words the lynx hops out of her lap, not pleased at even the slightest possibility of getting wet. She slinks into the forest in the general direction that her mate had taken not too long before, promising not to wander too far.

Ariadne timidly removes her chiton, slowly laying it next to Britomartis' and mine, covering her body uncomfortably with her arms. She steps into the water, staying close to the bank, probably afraid to get too close to me. I let her stay there. It is good that she still has some fear. She should; I meant it when I said that we goddesses consider no insult beneath seeking revenge. I would hate for her to accidently slip up and force my hand.

I lay back again, relaxing. Yes, maybe Apollo was right; there was no certainty that this was going to end badly. And the lynx had to be a good omen. They usually are… usually. Of course, sometimes… But I don't let my mind go down that road. No reason to.

After a while I remember the odd tendency that human skin has to shrivel in the water. And they get cold so easily. I look over at Ariadne; she seems all right, but I decide we've spent enough time in the water. I climb out on to the bank, knowing the other two will follow suit, and I lay out in the sun to dry. The sun is just as sweet on my bare skin as the water was. Britomartis and Ariadne are still leaving the river when I hear a noise from the forest. I am far too comfortable to move, but I open my eyes to look at Britomartis' face, which I know will tell me if it's something to be concerned about. She is frowning. Ariadne hasn't even noticed anything is wrong.

I sit up and look behind me. I see nothing, but now that I'm paying attention I can sense a mortal man there, hiding. Fury rises up in me. How dare he? I stand up, and march over to the brush where I can tell he is hiding. He is too terrified to even bother trying to run, which is fortunate for him. I grab the man's arm, pull him out and toss him to the ground in front of me. He slides back a few feet in the dirt, and then twists to get to his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground.

"Actaeon!" Ariadne shouts. She runs for her clothes and starts awkwardly draping her chiton around her.

Actaeon doesn't move. He knows far better than she the trouble his is in. My fury pulses in my head. How _dare _he? I am too angry to even think straight. After all I have done for this man. After what I have done for his wife, he _dares _spy on me? Ariadne, finally covered appropriately, makes a move towards Actaeon. "Stay where you are, girl," I say sharply. She stops.

Still naked, I step towards him. "Do you know the punishment for this?"

"Death," he says softly.

"Yes."

"What?" Ariadne gasps. "No, please… no. He didn't even do anything!"

"Ariadne," Actaeon's voice is tight with fear but he still doesn't move, "please be quiet."

"We have been here before," I tell him, referring to the first time he and I met, years ago. "I was lenient with you."

"Yes, goddess."

"I gave you the gift of your wife. You don't even know what all I've done for you. And you repay me by spying on me." I pause, trying to decide think of the most gruesome punishment possible. How _dare _he? "I haven't decided your punishment yet," I tell him. "But we'll make a game of it. You'll know it when you see it, and I do love a good hunt." I drop to my knees, take his chin in my hand and roughly jerk his head up so he can look into my eyes. "_Run_."

He stares into my eyes for a split second. He's on his feet less than a heartbeat later, and instead of running towards the forest the way I expect him to, he turns to Ariadne. He grabs her and kisses her fiercely. The kiss of a man who knows he's going to die. He presses his lips to her ear and whispers, "I love you; never forget it." And then he's running.

"No!" Ariadne tries to follow him, but Britomartis grabs her arm.

"There's nothing you can do," she says softly.

I dress slowly, thinking, sensing Actaeon running through the woods. Ariadne is shaking silently in Britomartis' arms, horrified. Somehow the sense of helpless desperation in that kiss has dissipated my anger. The fear in his voice, I realize, was not for himself, but for her. Even faced with death he thought of nothing but his wife.

And as he hid there in the brush, what was he looking at? Love makes humans do strange things. Very strange. Like prefer to stare at a scrawny mortal girl rather than the radiant beauty of divinity.

But he has seen me naked. No man can live with that vision. No man. I've made my decision. There is no going back on it.


	8. Death

_A/N: A reviewer asked in chapter six how Actaeon and Ariadne were connected and I forgot to answer in the last chapter. Ariadne is just a name that I picked for this character because I like it, and not because of any myths associated with her. I have thought several times about changing her name, but these stories have been with me for so long that to change her name would be impossible at this point. Sorry if it's caused any confusion._

Ariadne

No. No, this can't be happening. Britomartis pulls me to her and I bury my face in her shoulder. After a minute I hear her ask Artemis, "What are you going to do?"

Unthinking, I spin away from Britomartis and throw myself at Artemis' feet. "Please," I beg, "please, don't kill him." I reach forward and touch the hem of her gown. "Please."

She kneels down and I can feel her hand on my head. "Say your goodbyes, Ariadne."

And the ground beneath me changes. I look around me and Artemis is gone. So is the river. I am utterly lost again.

Until I look behind me, and I am at peace. Actaeon is there, staring at me in horror. But I don't care. He is there, whole, alive. That's all that matters.

I stand up and move towards him.

"Ariadne, stop," he says.

I do. His words sting. "Why?"

"The camp is directly that way. If you can't find it, the dogs should be here soon. The rest of the group wasn't that far away when I left them after we found Enna. Please, just go." There is a pleading in his voice that I have never heard. He shuts his eyes as if he is in great pain. "Please, Ariadne."

"But…," I don't know what to say.

He looks around desperately, and then comes over to me. He holds my head in his hands. "Ariadne, she will not forgo punishment. She is a goddess, she cannot, and she will not. She is probably watching even now. Please, if I must die, at least let me do so knowing that you are safe. That is all I ask."

"But you said that we could die at the same time. You promised."

"Because I thought that you and I would have a long life together. But that isn't possible. Not now."

"But, I-,"

"Please, Ariadne. Just go."

And then he looks away from me, behind me, and I hear Artemis. "I'm sorry, Actaeon. Your time is up."

I turn back towards the goddess, hoping to say something to change her mind. But then Actaeon's touch on me is gone, surprising me into looking at him again.

He isn't there. Just a beautiful white stag, standing proudly, complacently. Actaeon is gone.

I can hear Artemis' voice behind me.

"I do not want to kill him. I warned you, though. I have warned you both, and I could not let it go unpunished." When I look towards her, she has begun to walk away. "Stay here," she says. "The dogs will find you soon and their humans will follow. His mind will fade. There are still corners of his memory that are human, but they will not last long." And she is gone.

I sink to the ground, not knowing what to do. I feel no emotions. There is no sadness. No fear. No pain. No hope. I feel nothing. Nothing.

I hear the dogs barking now. Artemis was right, they are not far. I don't want them to find me. I will have to move. If I stay still, maybe my heart won't realize what has happened.

The dogs burst into the clearing, growling furiously. I still don't move. Then I hear a strange sound that I don't recognize. My head turns involuntarily and to my horror, Neenee and Oolong, two of Actaeon's favorite dogs, leap from the far side of the clearing and slam, teeth first, into the stag. My husband. I don't even know what is happening. All I see is blood.

"No! Stop it!" I leap up and throw myself across Actaeon, who has fallen to the ground, Oolong at his throat, Neenee at his belly. "Stop it!" The growling stops and the dogs back off. I was right, though. My heart has finally realized what is happening. I stare at the bright red blood that stains the white coat of the stag, his breathing is heavy, gasping, and then everything goes blurry. Tears. Once they start coming, there is no stopping them. There is nothing but the tears. Nothing but the pain.

Britomartis

He is coming. As soon as Ariadne disappears with Artemis, I know it to be true. My heart thuds. Artemis, the only thing protecting me, is gone. I start running. What else is there to do? I cross the river and start heading south. I wish I could fight. I wish there were something I could do. But against him there is nothing but to run. If I can keep the distance between us, Artemis will come. She will stop him.

So I run. I don't know long. I don't know how far. The miles blur into each other. Every time I stop, I can sense him coming. I can't even stop long enough to ask for help from an animal. What good would it do, though? I think of the way he shredded the root of the poor black pine in the Sacred Forest. No, I want no one else to be hurt because of him. So I run.

It may have been days. It may have been hours, I don't know. Time means nothing to me anymore. There is only running. Running and hoping that something will change. Maybe he'll get tired. Maybe Artemis will come. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

The trees begin to change. The oak, chestnuts and black pines thin out and change to species I don't even recognize. The landscape grows less and less familiar. But still, I don't stop. I can't stop. What else is there but to run?

All of a sudden the cliffs of the ocean are before me. Nowhere else to run. I look behind me. I see nothing, but he is still there. His is coming for me; I can feel it. I am tired of running, so tired. And I will not spend my life with this sick man. Death would be better. Death has held a temptation over me for so long… too long. And now, as I look down into the ocean, it seems like the only way for me to find peace. I am exhausted. I am hundreds of miles away from my tree and haven't seen it in what feels like ages. My only hope, Artemis, seems to have abandoned me. What does life have to offer me? More running? More fear? More heartache?

No. I will not live like that. Death is better.

Minos is still a ways back, and I take the time to enjoy my last few moments of life. I have never seen the ocean. It is enormous. Staggeringly so. The harbor is filled with boats and men pulling nets full of fish up onto the decks. Seagulls soar overhead, screaming loudly, occasionally making mad dashes towards the ships to steal a fish. Oceanids swim far out in the water, probably unseen by human eyes. Even with all the activity and chaos and my impending death, I somehow feel at peace. I am glad that I got to see the ocean, and in some strange, obscure way, I find it fitting that this is the last thing my eyes will see.

Minos is close now. I can hear him walking up behind me. Even without looking back I can picture the smug smile on his face. But I won't look at it. I will not have him be the last vision of my life. I want to hold this freedom that I feel and take it with me into death. I am ready for peace.

So I jump.


	9. Goddess

_A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry that some of you thought that was the end of the story. How awful would that be of me to end it with one of my characters sobbing over her dead husband's body and the other in the process of killing herself? That would be horrendous! If I were you, I'd be mad at me for something like that. I still have at least one other chapter planned after this one and I am already thinking about a third installment of my stories about Ariadne (doing the story of Orion isn't a bad idea, MissX, you might be on to something there). And I promise I'll let you know when we've reached the end._

Artemis

I storm up the steps of the Great Temple, knowing she is there. I can sense her. _Hera._

"You're going soft."

My eyes flick to my right, though I don't slow down. My brother is lurking in the shadow of a pillar, probably waiting just for me. "Not now, Apollo," I snap at him.

"Yes, now." He falls in step beside me. "What are you _doing_?"

I glare at him. "I'm going to see Hera, what does it look like I'm doing?" Nothing will distract me from my mission. Not now.

He runs a few steps to get in front of me and forces me to stop. "You know perfectly well that's not what I meant."

For the first time, I actually look at him and realize that he is almost as angry as I am. "I don't know what you meant, and quite honestly I don't care. Now is not the time for this. I have to see Hera." I step around him.

"I won't let you." He grabs my arm, dragging me once more to a stop.

"You won't _let _me? I—,"

"Just listen to me." Something in his tone of voice makes me stop. I've never seen him like this. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. That man shouldn't even be alive right now. First the girl, now her husband—neither of them should be alive."

"It wasn't his fault. He was looking for his wife."

"Who cares? He threatened your chastity."

"Is that what this is about? You're worried about my _chastity_?" I yank my arm from his grip.

"I'm worried about _you_. You're different and I don't like it. A god never forgoes punishment. Never. And now look at you! Threatening your standing with father over… over some _nymph!_" He spits out the word like he can't even believe I would do such a thing.

I give him the coldest look I can muster and I formally tell him, "I have matters to attend. You'll have to excuse me," and brush past him.

He doesn't stop me again, but as I round the corner I can hear him say, "This isn't over, Sister." There's nothing to do now but ignore it.

Hera and Father are seated on their thrones, Father looking angry, Hera placidly amused. Her calmness serves to infuriate me even more. She knows exactly what's going on. I could tear her eyes out.

"You are looking for me, Artemis, dear?" She leans towards father, resting her arm on his, twining her fingers in his. It makes me sick. The knowledge that she is doing this intentionally to make me angry forces me to calm down. I will not let her win. And in Gaia's name, if I'm going down, I'm taking Hera with me.

"Yes, Hera, I am." _Calm, calm, stay calm, _I tell myself. "I was wondering if you could explain to me," I pause when I realize a condescending, bitter tone has edged into my voice. _Think friendly thoughts. _"Why your follower Minos is chasing my best hunting attendant."

"Is he?" She smiles brilliantly at me. "Oh, I didn't even realize that was one of your nymphs. How terribly unfortunate."

"Yes, it is unfortunate. I don't suppose you could make him stop?"

"Oh, dear, you see, I can't. I did promise him his true love. And it's never good to go back on one's promises." She turns to Zeus. "Don't you agree, darling?"

He smiles at her. Oh, she's good. But I am determined to not let her win.

"Then I, too, am in a bind. I have sworn to protect my dreiads. And Father, you know firsthand the responsibility I have towards my dreiads, don't you?" I look at Hera, trying to match her brilliant smile. "Father is very well acquainted with my dreiads, you know. Just last week they were telling me how charming he is."

Hera's jaw is set harshly, her smile looking forced. She opens her mouth to say something, but Father speaks up first. "I don't think there's any need to bring that up, Artemis."

And in that moment, I realize that something is horribly wrong. I can't explain how I know it, I just do. Where is Britomartis? In my mind's eye I can see her, standing at the edge of a cliff above the ocean. There is a look of peace on her face even as Minos walks up behind her. I know what she is going to do.

I have to stop it. Stop her. Killing Minos is no longer even an option. It won't stop her. She jumps, and I realize that I have one option left. I take it. Power rushes through my body and I push some of my essence, my divinity, into her. She is a goddess.

I open my eyes again, content knowing that she will be safe. Father and Hera already know what has happened. Father's expression is difficult to read, but Hera's is simple. Pure fury. "What have you _done?"_

I ignore her. "Excuse me, Father, but I must go find Britomartis, Goddess of… of the Nets." The last part was improvised.

To my sheer amazement, Father laughs. "You always were a clever one, Artemis. I am proud of you."

Hera and I both stare at him in surprise. Hera pulls herself together first. "Proud? _Proud?" _

Father cuts her off. "You stay here, Artemis. Where's Hermes? Oh I sent him off somewhere; IRIS!"

Iris appears, wrapped in her glory of colors, before he is even done saying her name. He doesn't really need to call her, she knows when she is needed, but he insists on it anyway. "Yes, Zeus?"

"Go fetch Britomartis, won't you? That's a dear. Thank you."

Iris nods and disappears again, leaving a rainbow trail that sparkles and dances. Father sits back, a small smile on his face. Hera immediately starts railing against me again. "You made her a _goddess?" _ I stop paying attention as her voice goes on. I am mildly irritated that Father wouldn't allow me to go get Britomartis myself, but am so relieved that he isn't angry that I don't even care. Please hurry, Iris.

"Hera, I don't know why you are so angry," Father says and I start paying attention again when I hear his voice. "It's not as if she did anything to Minos."

"Because of her complete lack of respect. This is clearly a direct assault on both your and my authority. She has no right to decide who qualifies as divine or deny Minos what I promised him."

I finally speak up. "Well, I fail to see how you had any right to promise him one of my dreiads."

"I promised him his true love. It is through no fault of mine that he fell in love with a nymph."

"I'm back." We all turn to see Iris, pulling Britomartis behind her. "And I've brought the goddess herself."

"Thank you, Iris," I tell her.

"Goddess?" Britomartis asks, looking completely stunned.

"Yes, goddess." I hold my hands out to her and she comes. "Goddess of the Nets, to be precise." I glance back at Hera with an evil glare. "I had few other options at the time, but I think you will do extremely well."

Father stands up and walks to Britomartis and I can sense her cringe slightly as he comes near. He doesn't seem to notice, though, and gives her a warm hug. "Welcome, Britomartis."

"Thank you." She is still too surprised to say anything else as she looks around in a daze.

"Father, perhaps you will excuse Britomartis and me so that I can explain the situation to her."

"Of course. Go. Go let the poor girl know what's going on." He laughs again. "Yes, you may go."

I take Britomartis' arm and start pulling her out of the Great Temple, nodding a grateful smile to Iris for her speed. Once outside, I let go of her arm, but don't stop walking, trying to figure out what to say. She follows silently.

The truth is, the truth that I don't want to admit, for a moment there, I was scared. Scared that I was going to lose another one of them. It's only been six months since Echo…I can't even finish the thought. What am I to say to her?

After a few minutes I finally stop and turn to look at her. "Britomartis, what were you _thinking_?"

"I-,"

"I told you I was going to do something about it. Do you have any idea how much you scared me? What it would have done to your sisters if you had… if you had actually done it?"

Her eyes close. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear it."

"So you were going to leave the rest of us with the weight of your death? Britomartis, I swore that I would do everything I could to protect my nymphs, and if it had come down to killing him, I would have done it."

"But Hera…"

"Forget Hera. I can live with her anger. Father would have gotten over it eventually. But you… did you really think that I would leave you to him?"

"Sort of."

I sigh heavily. "Were you not listening to me?"

"All I could think about was that he was going to chase me forever, and I couldn't live like that. I just couldn't do it."

"And the only thing you could think to do was kill yourself? You couldn't have gone back to your sisters and stayed in the clearing? You couldn't have waited just a little while longer while I spoke with Father? The naiads would have helped you. The oceanids would have helped you. Any of them could have easily called Iris who would have brought you to me. I don't understand how all you could think to do was kill yourself."

Her lip trembles and her voice is barely a whisper as she says "I'm sorry."

I sigh again. "So am I. I should have made sure you knew. I would never have left you to him. You and your sisters have always been my priority." She says nothing and I begin walking again, Britomartis falling in step beside me.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I am… very glad to be alive."

I her a half smile. "I'm glad you're alive, too."

"So this whole goddess thing…"

"It's pretty useful. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Britomartis

I think of Artemis' words of warning as I walk slowly through the woods, listening to Ariadne's cries growing louder as I near her. _Divine wars have been fought over mortals. Once we stake our claim we do not give it up easily._ And yet, she didn't say that I _couldn't _do anything. It is implicit that I cannot change Actaeon into a human again. I don't even know if I would be able, but I am aware that that would be pushing it too far. But I feel the need to do something.

I pause as I step into the clearing. She makes a heartbreaking picture. The dogs have formed a circle around her as she sits with the stag's head in her lap. Blood covers her dress. When I come closer the dogs move out of my way, unusually passive at my appearance. I wave a hand at them, "Run along. Go find your humans." Unwillingly they stand and begin going east, where the humans are still hunting for Ariadne.

She doesn't look up until I say her name. "Ariadne, crying will do him no good."

She stares at me, unseeing through her tears, her body still racked by sobs. It takes her a moment to recognize me. "Please. Please help."

I kneel beside her to rest my hand on the stag's neck. He is still alive. Good, that will make this easier. I heal his wounds, though he continues to lay there, unmoving in her lap. Ariadne, in her shock at seeing his wounds disappear, has ceased sobbing. She stares at me, still shaking, and I think she knows, without even asking the question what the answer will be. Her husband will live, but he will never again be human. The loss in her eyes shows awareness of it. But at least he will live. I get up to walk away.

"Wait!"

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she hadn't figured it out. I pause, but without looking back.

"I can't live my life alone."

"I can't change him back."

"I am not asking you to." And with these words it occurs to me what she wants. If Actaeon will never again be like her, she wants to be like him. I consider carefully. It would be a shame to let her do it. She is such a sweet girl, so young. Can I really let her make the choice that I almost made? The choice that I _did _make. It was such a mistake. Such a mistake. Can I let her do the same?

"Ariadne," I pause, thinking.

"Please," she whispers.

"There is a pond nearby. Ask the stag to take you to it. Drink from it and you will become like him. But chose carefully; there will be no reversing the decision once it is done. Understood?"

She nods silently, gravely. "Thank you, goddess."

I begin walking through the forest in the general direction of the coast, my new realm, taking comfort from the trees, same as I ever have. A comfort I wish I could share with Ariadne. But maybe that's something that people have to be able to find on their own. Their own comfort when they feel lonely.

Don't they? I frown slightly and change direction. There's someone I need to see.


	10. The Pond

Ariadne

I kneel over the pool, staring into its waters. My hands are stretched out, hovering over the glassy surface. Is this really what I want? I look up at the stag, my husband, my love, my rock, as it… _he_ sips from the pond, ripples spreading out from where his lips gather the water. I have tried to get him to look me in the eye since he first pulled his head out of my lap, but he won't. Even when I look straight at him, he has no more knowingness in his eyes than a goat. I think I will begin to cry again, as I have the first seven times I tried meeting his eye, but I find that I can't. There's nothing left to cry. Just a pain in my chest that I can't even begin to describe. I touch the water with my fingertips, my hands surprisingly steady, and send out ripples of my own. Why am I hesitating? _Just do it, you foolish girl. The world will be better for it._

There's a bark of dogs and my head whips up to look around me. A rustle of leaves, and when I turn back towards the pond, I see the stag darting off into the woods. Gone.

"No!" But I can't move. The fingertips of my right hand still touch the water. I can't move. I just stare at my fingers. At the water. Can't move.

I gather my strength and cup my hands together, dip them into the water, but find I cannot bring them to my lips. The liquid drains through my fingers and am reminded, blindingly, instantly, of the first time I took a bath in Actaeon's house. Before we were married, with my mother waiting, the servants from home telling me I should hurry, and my desperate need to feel some sense of self. My first glimpse of Actaeon.

The images flash through my head as if there is nothing else. The water sliding between the fingers in my mind as I sat in Actaeon's baths months ago is somehow more real to me than the water that slides between my fingers now. The water from this pool. The pool that will take these memories. The images don't stop, though. Our first kiss, our walks through the town, meeting Enna, learning to think, to speak my mind, to trust, to love, the feel of his arms around me, the comfort of a conversation with Enna, her smile as she skulked through the woods, his protective stance at my scream over the dreiad… my other screams, the good kind that he could bring about in me. _Do it, do it, do it. You are nothing without him. Nothing. _

Am I really nothing without him? My heart throbs a pain that I can't imagine will ever end. I feel a desperation for his arms around me, for his lips on mine, for the comfort I feel when he is with me. I don't think that desperation will ever go away. I don't know how I could ever live with such a pain. But I am still here, living. I am still me. I have wandered alone in a forest and been able to appreciate the silent beauty of it, even in my fear; I have bathed in a river with a goddess, and cried in the arms of her protective nymph; I have argued with divinity and came out alive; I have loved and been loved in ways that some people cannot even comprehend. Am I really nothing without him?

I stand up. I dry my hands on my dress. I take a deep breath. And amazingly, the voice that sounds like my mother is silent. No, not just silent, it's gone. I stand here for a minute, waiting. Not even a whisper.

The dogs are getting louder. They will be here soon.

A strange wind picks up from the west. Wind like that doesn't blow in the forest naturally. It is warm and comforting, and wraps itself around me, whispering in my ear. It whispers words. And I understand them. And I smile.

"Ariadne!" Enna runs to me and throws her arms around my neck. "Thank the gods you're all right! Where have you been?" She steps back and studies me. "You are all right, aren't you? What's wrong? Good Lord, Ariadne, is that blood? Are you hurt?""

The rest of the hunters appear from behind trees, silently. Lysander comes towards me. "Did Actaeon not find you?"

I take a deep, shaky breath. "We need to leave the forest. Now."

They look at me, confused. Enna is the first to speak. "What do you mean?"

"We need to get back to camp."

"But Actaeon-,"

"Now." I look to Lysander.

He frowns for a split second before his soldier instincts kick in and his face goes completely blank. He nods shortly. "You heard her, men. Let's go."

"Ariadne," Enna tries to argue.

"When we get back to camp, Enna. I'll tell you everything then." Amazingly, she listens, and follows in silence.

It is a long walk, but I manage without any terrible trips or spills. I am so horrendously tired. It doesn't even seem possible that it was only this morning that Enna and I set out on our little adventure together. The sky is slowly darkening, and when we arrive back at camp, it is nightfall. Every bone in my body aches, every muscle is screaming in pain. But most of all my heart hurts. I want nothing more than to curl up in a little ball and cry until I fall asleep. But that wouldn't be fair. Everyone else deserves to know what happened. Especially Enna.

So I sit down in front of a campfire that had been built by one of the guards who stayed behind. I say nothing, and everyone gathers around, waiting silently for the story.

And so I tell it. All of it. From Britomartis finding me lost in the woods to her healing the stag's wounds. I don't tell them about the pond, though. That part is too secret, my own internal struggle. That part, I would share with Enna, and no one else.

When I am done, I stand up. Everyone is silent, but Lysander gets up and stands before me. He slowly bows, face completely serious. "Surely, you are blessed. My loyalty is yours."

"No, your loyalty belongs to your future king." I press my hands to my belly, where that king is growing. These were the words that the wind whispered my ear as I stood before the pond. _Your child grows within you. He will be blessed. _And I know it in my heart to be true. Lysander's eyes widen. "And in nine months," I say, "You'll be able to tell him yourself."

Britomartis

It is dark as I walk through the city's narrow streets. The moon lights my path only dimly, but I walk without faltering. I know exactly where I am going. The holiness of the place calls to the new sense of divinity within me. The tall pillars of Artemis' temple gleam and the scent of incense wafts by as I silently climb the steps. The halls are lit with flickering braziers, and I can hear the priests chanting their prayers. I enter the main hall silently and walk past the men kneeling before the altar. The chanting gradually stops as one by one they notice that I am standing before them and they look up to stare at me in awe.

After a few moments of silence the head priest drops his head and says softly, "We are honored, goddess." The rest of them men follow suit.

I actually practiced the words I am going to say, yet a slight flutter of nervousness toys with my insides. This is my first time presenting myself to humans as a goddess. "I am Britomartis, Goddess of the Nets. I have heard your city suffers from poor harvests these past few seasons." That was too rushed. It didn't sound regal at all.

The priests glance at each other, trying to be subtle about it, keeping their heads down. "Yes, goddess," says their leader.

"Well, humans must eat. The river that runs south of the city gate is filled with fish."

"The river has never held fish, goddess."

This is not going how I planned. I forget my carefully planned words and draw myself up taller. Aiming for all of the imperiousness of Artemis when she's angry, I glare down at the man. "Are you questioning me, human?"

"No, goddess. Forgive my impertinence."

Was that a tremble of fear in his voice? I think it was. Maybe this isn't as hard as I thought. "Forgiveness will not come without a cost."

"How can a humble man such as myself, please a goddess such as you?"

That's more like it. "Your queen is with child. A son."

"That is great news, goddess."

"Yes. She is not, however, due for another nine months."

He presses his lips together, thinking. "The king has been dead two days. There will be whispers."

I do not bother correcting him. It is easier for them to think of him as dead, even if he does live. Their king is gone, just as permanently as if he had been separated from them by death. "Actaeon is the father. I promise you that. Your queen is very dear to me."

"What would you have me do, goddess?"

"As you said, there will be whispers. You will assure the petty men who would dare spread rumors about her that you have the word of a goddess that Ariadne's child has Actaeon's blood and that he will be the future king."

"Yes, goddess."

"Very good." I turn to walk away.

"And who will be king in the meantime?"

I had forgotten that part. Humans take forever to be born and grow up. "Who was to be Actaeon's heir?"

"The Captain of the Hunt, Lysander, was the King's second in command."

I suppose I'll have to trust Actaeon's decision. I don't particularly care how their city is ran, as long as Ariadne is protected.

"He'll do." I again go to leave.

"You have been very generous, goddess," He says to my back.

I don't stop. "Yes. Yes, I have. I will be watching you, priest. You and the city. I expect a certain amount of appreciation for my generosity."

"Of course, goddess."

It is completely silent as I walk through the temple.

I can sense Artemis sitting on the front steps long before I see her. Her back is too me, but she knows I stand behind her just as innately as I knew she was waiting for me. She speaks without looking at me. "You know, this could be taken as an affront to my domain. Or Apollo's for that matter. This is his city."

I cringe slightly. I hadn't really thought of that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't." She looks over her shoulder at me and I am relieved to see a wry smile. "You just need to think of these things. I have already warned you how easily wars among gods get started over humans."

"Apollo won't mind, will he?"

"I would be surprised if Apollo even noticed. Don't get me wrong, you cannot think that you will be able to walk through our cities and temples, telling the priests to do as you wish. But this once, I will let it go."

"Thank you."

There is a pause, as each us considers our own private thoughts. "You have made sure she will be well taken care of, then?" Artemis finally asks me.

"I think she is quite capable of taking care of herself. But yes, she will have a little help." I sit down on the steps beside her and a breeze twines gently through my hair and ruffles my dress.

"You were aware, weren't you, that the water in that pond wouldn't have done anything to her?"

"Of course I was." I struggle for words for a moment, trying to decide how to say what I mean. "I wanted her to recognize the strength within her. I wanted her to know that she made the conscious choice to live. It is a difficult choice, to live through pain like that, but life is worth it. And I knew she would do it."

In many ways this young, human woman was even stronger than I was. It's almost embarrassing to admit it, and yet I can't help but feel proud of her.

"And Zephyrus?" Artemis asks.

I smile, thinking how well the God of the West Wind did the favor that Iris had asked of him for me. "Everyone needs a little help sometimes. She needed some comfort."

Artemis chuckles slightly. "You will have no rest from people praying to you if you treat all of your followers like this."

"Perhaps. But sometimes it's worth it, don't you think?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"So," I take my hunting knife and study its blade. "About vengeance—,"

Her expression says she knows exactly what I'm thinking. She hesitates for a minute and then says, "I wouldn't advise it."

"Well I won't _kill _him. I'll just break every bone in his body and laugh in his face while he cries."

She laughs. "As great as that would be, and trust me, I would love to watch that, it would probably start a war."

I can't say that I share her light heartedness. I firmly slide my knife back in its sheath. "There's nothing at all I can do then?"

"I didn't say that. Sometimes you just have to be more subtle in your vengeance. A little more...creative. You can't always go around killing people's children and putting their heads on stakes."

"Subtle," I repeat thoughtfully. How do you exact vengeance subtly? I still really like the idea of crushing Minos' bones. Every single one of them.

"Think it over for a while. The nice thing about being divine is that you can afford to be patient when it comes to revenge." She reaches over and takes the hunting blade out of my hands. "You know what's always a good way to come up with ideas, though?"

It's my turn to smile. "Of course I do."

"You're not too busy being Goddess of the Nets to do some hunting, are you?"

I stand up, feeling almost instantly better. I haven't gone hunting in far too long. "Never."

She gets up beside me and in one smooth motion she bares the knife, tosses the sheath to me and throws the naked blade high in the air. It seems to sparkle as the lamplight reflects off the metal. She deftly catches it and laughs. "Let's go, then."

And for the first time in a long time, I feel like everything is going to be all right.

_A/N: And so we reach the end of another story. No worries, though, there will be another one. This is sadly the last we will hear from Britomartis because in the next story our third narrator will be Iris (and the story will accordingly be dedicated to my darling niece, Iris, who is still far too young to appreciate it). I'm hoping to have chapter one of my next story up in a week or so (courtesy of Spring Break!) so make sure to check back. Thanks so much to all my fantastic reviewers. You guys make me smile._


	11. Revenge

_A/N: So, I know I said that I'd have my next story up in a week or so, but I got a little busy. I'm working on grad school plans since I have recently received the most amazing news ever: I was accepted into the #1 Latin American Studies graduate program in the country! I'm going to be a Longhorn! Go Texas! Anyway, I had planned on leaving the scene between Britomartis and Minos to the reader's imagination, but popular demand is what it is, and because I appreciate my reviewers so much (you guys really do make me smile) I thought I'd add a little epilogue to the story. So here it is—Britomartis' Revenge._

Britomartis

There is a slightly crooked smile on my face that I can't seem to get rid of. I tell myself that this is a serious matter; surely it deserves some sort of solemnity. But that crooked grin sticks as a flutter of satisfaction wells up in me.

I pick up the bow that lies at my feet and give it a test draw. The weight is considerably lower than I am used to.

"I'm unimpressed," I say to the bow's owner. "Surely, a great hunter like you should be able to have a heavier draw weight than a simple girl like me." I look down at him; his own hunting knife protrudes from his chest. His dead eyes stare past me and my smile widens.

The plan is in motion.

A dog barks. Just one. It is a familiar bark from Bright Eye, one of Artemis' dogs that I've cared for and hunted with for so many years. An entire pack takes up the cry. If everything goes right, I'll have company in a moment.

Bright Eye's excited yip is nearing, but the pack of mortal dogs is still much farther north, traveling, from the sound of it, eastward. A nervous excitement grips me. This is the moment.

Bright Eye leaps into view over a small bush and scratches to a stop, panting heavily, but with a goofily proud grin on his face. I scratch his neck. "Good boy. Go on home now."

He runs out of the clearing just as Iris runs into it, looking exactly like the dead man at my feet. She drops the guise and laughs. "It worked."

And immediately behind her comes Minos. His face shows complete shock as he watches his familiar hunting partner change into a beautiful goddess. His eyes flick from Iris to the dead body beside me. The bow and arrow in his hands fall to the ground as he drops to his knees.

Iris gives me a wink and spreads out her wings. "Have fun." She is gone in a heartbeat.

Minos' gaze goes from me to the body and back again several times as if his brain can't quite decide which to register.

"Well, Minos," I say with a casual drawl. "You certainly seem to have a hard time staying with your hunting party, don't you? You must be a constant source of concern for your guards."

"You're dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw you jump."

I take a step backwards and pull an arrow out of the dead man's quiver. I casually finger the tip of it, checking that it's sharp. "Well," I say once satisfied with the quality of arrow, "For someone who was so recently professing his love for me, you certainly don't seem very happy to see me back from the dead."

"You're different." He seems to be realizing what is different. I say nothing while he considers it. He stares at the arrow with concern and I think he knows that he doesn't have the upper hand anymore. "I do love you." He doesn't move as I notch the arrow and walk towards him.

"No you don't." I rest the tip of my arrow on his neck. I can see the blood pulsing through his veins. "Only yourself."

He swallows hard, but keeps most of his emotions under control. There is only the merest bit of fear in his voice when he says, "I am under the protection Hera."

"Do you really think that she will follow you into Hades to ask you if this… _terribly _tragic hunting accident was really an accident?"

"She will suspect and she will send Iris to find me."

I laugh. It is a cold, heartless laugh that I barely even recognize as my own. I lower the arrow and place my face close to his to whisper softly into his ear, "Good thing Iris is on my side then, isn't it?"

"I love you."

I have to stop myself from kicking him in the face. If it leaves a mark, it will look suspicious. I take deep breath and back away, which helps keep my anger in check. "No, no you don't. You only want to possess me, to own me, to have me. Well guess what? I am not a thing for you to own. I am not your toy."

I stand directly behind the dead body and consider the angle. "You know," I say, slightly distracted with by the particulars of the shot, "when I first started planning this, I had a whole tirade to go with it. I wanted you to realize that you deserve this. That you are a complete bastard and that this is your fault. That you brought this upon yourself and that women are deserving of respect. But then I realized that you are truly incapable of understanding that and there's no reason to waste my breath."

I meet his eyes and smile. "But if you can kill that deer behind you before I do, I'll let you live."

He frowns. He clearly did not expect that. "What deer?"

"Stand up and turn around."

He does so, and looks at the deer that is just visible beyond a few trees. It grazes complacently despite the fact that it is aware of our presence. Minos looks back at me and cautiously reaches down to pick up his bow.

I draw back my arrow and take aim. "Ready?" I ask. He notches the arrow and turns back to the deer. It's gone.

And my fingers release the string.

The arrow makes a sound that defies description as it hits its mark. Blood seeps from the wound in Minos' back and he collapses. I can feel the life in him fading. He makes a few gasping noises before his spirit is finally separated from his body.

He is dead.

I take off the dead man's boots that I had been wearing, and put them back on his feet. I lay his bow beside him and stand back to survey the scene.

It looks like a hunting accident. The man accidently shot his king, and stabbed himself in his shame. It's perfect.

With a final nod, I head for Olympus, not leaving a single trace that I had ever been there.

†††† †††† †††† †††† †††† †††† †††† ††††

A full day later, that crooked smile is still there. I wonder vaguely if something is wrong with me. I have killed two men and I can't seem to stop smiling.

But I am a huntress at heart, and killing two black-hearted men was easier to me than killing animals that have no such vicious thoughts. The men were far more satisfying to kill. They were my first revenge killings to protect my honor as a goddess.

I somehow feel that I'm now officially divine. The fact that no one knows about it does little to tarnish my glory.

And so I'm still smiling like a fool when Artemis finds me in Iris' garden on Olympus. I knew she would come when she heard, but I had expected a little more time than a day.

She walks into the garden without any more than a casual nod in my direction, surrounded by a haze of clouds. At these levels of Olympus, the clouds are almost always present and give everything an odd fuzziness, as if life here is all happening in a dream.

Artemis sits on the ground in the garden, which truly consists of no more than a few rows of slightly wilted hyacinths, since Iris' gardening skills are questionable to say the least. In silence she strokes one of the flowers and it immediately perks up. "Do you know why Iris keeps hyacinths?" she asks.

That is not at all what I had been expecting. I shake my head. I didn't know there even was a reason.

"As a reminder."

"Of what?" I ask mostly just to be polite, since I truly want her to say something about Minos.

"That people are not always what you want them to be."

I frown, thoroughly confused. I want to ask if this has something to do with Minos, but I can hardly be the one to bring it up, since I shouldn't even know that he's dead. "What do you mean?"

She smiles, but there is something sad about it. "You should pay more attention to gossip. It may seem frivolous, but it is often important."

"All right," I say, still unsure of what's going on. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Good. You should also be sure find a new place to spend time soon. I know you are Iris are getting along well, but Hera is getting mad at Iris for letting you stay."

"She is? Iris hasn't said anything about it."

"Of course not, she thinks it's funny and knows you'll feel guilty. Iris thinks everything is funny." She reaches down and strokes another flower, which leans into her touch. "Hence the hyacinths."

I truly don't understand about the hyacinths, but her cryptic comments seem to suggest that she wouldn't explain even if I came out and asked. I hold my tongue and wait for her to bring up Minos.

"Have you gone to see your sisters yet?"

I want to jump up and scream: _I killed him! I did it! _But I merely nod. "Last week. They thought it was a very amusing trick." Even in my exasperation with Artemis, I smile at the memory of how impressed my sisters were with my new divinity. "It was good to see them."

"Good." She stands up with a sigh and I wonder if this is it. She's finally going to talk about Minos. But she begins to walk away.

I want to drag her back. _What about Minos?!_

"You might want to look near the coast," she says with her back to me. "They'll start building you shrines soon."

"Ok." _I don't care! What about Minos?!_

She has almost completely disappeared in the mist, barely more than a faint outline, when she looks back. "Oh, and good job with the subtlety. I'm impressed. If he weren't dead, I wouldn't have known you were ever there."

My victory is complete.

_A/N: Ok, there it is. I'll try to get up chapter one of my next story soon!_


End file.
